Sekari no Sekai
by Skari Cecilia
Summary: Sekari Takuya, una chica que ha sufrido maltrato a lo largo de su vida y comenzó despreciar a las persona. Pero cierto día, su vida cambio cuando apareció una misteriosa chica llamada Kagome y así comienza sus locas aventuras para encontrar su sentido a la vida, lo que significa la amistad y el amor. HISTORIA YURI ORIGINAL
1. Chapter 1

Esta no es la historia de una chica como todo el mundo conoce: Una chica normal que hace muchos amigos, conociendo muchos lugares en el mundo, tener un amante y luego casarse y tener muchos hijos. Un Happy Ending.

Esta es una historia sobre una chica cuya aventura será un poco diferente como todos los demás: uno que encontrará el verdadero significado de la vida, lo que es la verdadera amistad y sobre todo a nunca rendirse a los sueños.

Esta es mi historia

**CAPITULO 1: MI MUNDO DE TORMENTAS.**

Mi nombre es Takuya Sekari, tengo 16 años y estoy en primer grado de la preparatoria. Digamos que no soy una chica normal como todas las perras que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida: las que he conocido solamente le gusta verse superficial para poder ligar con cualquier tipejo guapo y tener sexo, en otras palabras una golfa.

Yo se la verdad sobre como funciona esta sociedad y por eso me han excluido de su circulo, me he convertido es una escoria de la sociedad. Para ser sincera, ya no me importa lo que pueda suceder en este mundo. He vivido en una vida llena de miseria y odio que me convertido en una misántropa.

*Sonido en un autobús*

Finalmente llegó el autobús que me llevará directamente al escuela. Apenas pude oírlo mientras escuchaba una música en mi smartphone. Me da pena decirlo, pero soy una otaku hecho y derecho.

Abrió la puerta del autobús automáticamente y me subí paso por paso, puse mi tarjeta para registrar en el lector para poder entrar. Sin embargo, al ver el interior del autobús, estaba una persona que me estaba mirando, como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

Aquí vamos de nuevo… - murmuré, porque conozco a esa persona que está dentro del autobús. Como quisiera cambiar de autobús. Pero la siguiente parada será dentro de media hora y no puedo llegar tarde a la escuela. Ni modo, tendré que aguantarme.

Adentré al interior y vi a mucha gente (La mayoría son de mi escuela): algunos están charlando con sus amigos, otros jugando con sus smartphones o con sus consolas portátiles y algunos tomando una siesta. Como me irrita que sean tan despreocupados que me da ganas de darles una tunda en sus dientes. Ufff… pero ya no importa. Solo tengo que ir a mi asiento de siempre, hacia el fondo.

De repente, sentí algo en mi pie derecho y me caí hacia el suelo de metal. ¡Ouch! El golpe es muy fuerte sobre mi cara que apenas pude contener de hacer gritos de dolor. Lo que mas me molesta no es el dolor que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, sino la risa burlona que estoy escuchando ahora.

Tan torpe como siempre, Takuya. – es la voz de una chica que está entre la multitud. Esa voz hace que mi sangre se hierve cada vez mas con su presencia. – como siempre será el hazme reír de todo Tokyo. Digo, de todo el mundo.

Okubo Sayaka, Es la persona que ha hecho mi vida aun mas miserable desde la secundaria. Tenemos exactamente la misma edad, estamos cursando en la misma preparatoria y en la misma clase. Es una chica muy hermosa: Tiene el cabello rubio, largo y ondulado que cualquier persona se quedaría hechizado, al igual que sus hermosos ojos zafiros. Igual que una princesa de los cuentos de hadas. Pero su personalidad es totalmente opuesto: ella es cruel, cínica y manipuladora, haciendo que cualquier persona caiga en sus redes.

Es mejor en no caer en sus provocaciones, me levanté y me fui sin mirar atrás.

¡Oye! ¡te estamos hablando! – Habló una de las perras de Okubo. Pero para nada voy a hacer caso.

Dé tiene caso. – dijo Okubo. – Esa inútil no nos hará caso, porque no le interesa nada lo que hay en su alrededor. Aunque nos burlemos, ella ignorara todo como si este mundo fuese transparente para ella.

Tal como dijo Okubo, No importa la clase provocación que intente, los ignoré todo como si este mundo no existiera las personas, excepto yo. Encerrándome en mi propio mundo.

Llegué al asiento que está en el fondo, me senté y nuevamente me puse los audífonos para no escuchar las voces de la gente que están adentro de este autobús.

Esa soy yo, una chica que ha vivido lleno de sufrimiento como si fuera una tormenta interminable: Jamás tuve una buena niñez, jamás conocí a mi padre… y a mi madre… mas bien mi madre adoptiva, la persona que mas querido en este mundo, falleció justamente en el día de la graduación de la primaria y desde ese entonces he vivido sola, sin nadie que me apoye.

Siempre he sido victima del bullying en la escuela. Con tanto caos y desesperación, hizo que me diera por vencida hacia la vida y los sueños. Desde entonces, ya no me importaba lo que pueda pasar a mis alrededores, mi vida está completamente vacía y rota.

Al llegar al escuela, me detuve por un momento en la entrada para ver el nombre de la escuela, la preparatoria Gokujo. Aunque sea una escuela que tiene mas 100 años, muy pocos graduados han logrado tener una vida exitosa. Que deshonra para una escuela con ese nombre, que significa "El mejor".

Cuando puse mi pie dentro de la escuela, apenas pude escuchar las voces de los estudiantes que están hablando sobre mí como "Otra vez ella", "¿Por qué no se va a otra escuela?", "Su presencia arruina el ambiente", etc.. Esas miradas de desagrado y frías ya es una costumbre para mi desde la secundaria, por eso ya no me afecta nada.

Legué a mi salón que es el 1-C, al abrir la puerta, lo primero que veo son mis compañeros que están charlando mientras que no llegaba el profesor. Sin embargo, todo el ambiente alegre se desvaneció en instante cuando entré.

Llegó la peste… - era el murmuro de un compañero mientras voy directamente a mi lugar, como si eso me importaba.

Llegué a mi pupitre que se encuentra al fondo del salón, me senté y miré afuera de la escuela desde la ventana, sumergiendo en mis propios pensamientos.

Buenos días, Takuya. – Es la voz de un compañero que me está dando los "buenos días." Yo simplemente alcé mi mano para saludarlo y listo.

El es Tate Yasuke, es un compañero de mi clase. Tenemos la misma edad y el mide alrededor de 1.85 y pesa como 100 kilos. Es enorme y gordo. Por lo que yo se, el es un muchacho muy amable y bondadoso, pero muchos se burlan de él por su físico y su ingenuidad.

Por favor, Tate. Takuya No te va hacerte caso. – dijo la chica del negro que está sentada en su pupitre.

Pero Shinomori, es falta de respeto de no saludar a alguien, en especial a un amigo.

Lo sé. Pero no creo que para ella nos considera sus amigos.

Ella es Shinomori Kaori. Podría decir que ella es una chica gótica, por su vestimenta de color negro. Usualmente los uniformes de esta escuela son de color verde en las chaquetas, grises en sus pantalones y faldas y corbatas son de color rojo. Pero ella se viste totalmente de negro; es mucho mas llamativo que a las "Gals" de esta escuela. Por eso la apodan la "Gothic gal"

No entiendo por que quieres ser su amigo, ella siempre nos ignora.

Yo creo que es tímida. Hay que darle algo de tiempo.

…

¿Tímida? ¿yo? Lamento decirte que no soy para nada tímida. Estamos a mediados de Mayo y solamente te he saludado y te he dicho palabras como "gracias" y "nos vemos", nada mas. Eres un buen muchacho, pero es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo con alguien como yo.

¡hola Sekari!. – saludó un muchacho que apareció delante de mi. ¡maldita sea! Es más insoportable que Tate.

Hashimaru Hoshi. Bueno…. Se podría decir que es el otaku salido del closet. Como tipo otaku, siempre trae puesto sus lentes con vidrio de botella y habla con un lenguaje que solamente los otakus de alto nivel puede entender.

Bueno… veras…. - se puso algo nervioso y Junta sus dos dedos índices como si quiere decir algo pero le da pena. - E-estaba preguntando… s-si tienes tiempo libre….

No. - le dije con un tono frío y monótona.

Pero… no te dicho que…

No

¿estas loco o que? Ni loca saldría con alguien como tú. Se lo que intentas hacer. Estas tan desesperado en no tener novia y ser virgen. Es una de las desgracias de ser un otaku (incluyéndome) de no tener una parejas y recurre a las WAIFUS. Los siento Hoshi, vete y revuélcate con tu almohada con la funda de tu waifu.

Lo siento Hoshi. Tal vez para la próxima – Tate intentando animarlo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo que está todo decaído.

Ya sabía que esto pasaría….

Je jeje

¡Ah! Se me había olvidado por completo. Hay una chica con lentes que se encuentra a lado de Shinomori, es mucho mas callada y seria que yo, Orimoto Minako. Lo único que sé de ella es que siempre la veo leyendo cualquier libro y nunca habla (al menos que el profesor la llame).

Y Así… Tate, Hoshi, Shinomori, Orimoto y yo, somos los únicos estudiantes de este escuela que han sido excluidos de su circulo social: Por ser gordo, por pervertido, por diferente, por inentendible y por despreciable; tanto que nos dio el título de FRIKIS. Me asombra que ellos no les afecta nada como los trata, pero tampoco no es de mi incumbencia.

Todos a sus lugares. – llegó el profesor y todo el mundo inmediatamente se fueron a sus pupitres.

Mi vida como estudiante no es tan bueno, pero tampoco malo. Mis calificaciones son del grado promedio pero tampoco quiero destacar. No soy buena en los deportes, ni tampoco estoy en un club escolar. No me interesa en nada, solamente quiero irme a mi casa para ver animes, jugar videojuegos y/o hacer la tarea.

Me pregunto que haré con mi vida después de graduarme. Quién sabe. Quizás Dios o lo que sea que exista sabe.

Después de escuchar las últimas campanas del día hoy, me sentí un gran alivio. Pensé que duraría a un más en este infierno del aburrimiento. Levanté y tomé mi mochila para irme de esta prisión educativa.

Nos vemos mañana. Y Cuídate mucho. – la voz de Tate hizo que me detuviera, sin mirar hacía atrás. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿contestar o no?

Nos vemos. – le dije y me fui. Bueno, sería descortés de mi parte en no decir algo. Es lo que mi madres me enseñó.

Salí del aula, lo primero que veo es a okubo y a sus perras amigas en los pasillos, murmurando algo que no escucho por las voces de los estudiantes y profesores que están en los alrededores. Da igual.

Justo cuando bajaba de las escaleras, sentí algo en mi espalda como si fuera una mano y me empujaba hacia adelante.

¡Maldición! El empuje es demasiado fuerte que no pude mantenerme firme. Me estoy cayendo, no hay nadie quien ayudarme. Seguramente la persona que me empujó, me repudia y quiere eliminarme de su mapa. Poco o poco me acerco a chocarme al suelo, esto no se va a comparar con el dolor que sentí cuándo caí en el autobús. El suelo es más duro que una roca y probablemente me deje desfigurada o tal vez peor, morir.

Mierda, no quiero ver lo va a pasar cuando ya esté en el suelo. A si que decidí cerrar los ojos lo más fuerte que pueda para no verme después, cubierta de sangre.

De repente, sentí algo blando justo cuando choque mi cada. Era cálido y puedo escuchar una respiración.

¿quién fue? – son los gritos de una persona, un muchacho. Esa voz lo conozco…. No puede ser…. Eres…

Kojima…- murmure. Me quedé en shock después de abrir mis ojos. Es difícil de creer que Kojima me haya salvado de una caída segura.

Ninguna de las chicas que se encuentra arriba respondieron a su demanda y se fueron. Es normal, son unas cobardes.

Me separé un poco de el y le dije:

Te agradezco por haberme salvado. Pero no deberías juntarte con alguien como yo.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Tu y yo somos amigos desde la secundaria.

Amigos….

Shindou Kojima. Fuimos compañeros durante la secundaria y fue el primero que se me acercó a mi, pidiendo que fuera su amiga. Es un chico demasiado guapo, como los clásicos bishonnen que las chicas harían cualquier cosa por el con tal de ser su novia . Su personalidad es muy dulce y bondadoso, justo como Tate, y también muy maduro. Es alguien que admiro mucho y también lo envidio.

Pero no me gusta que alguien como él este con una basura como yo. Se metería en problemas por mi culpa y no quiero que suceda.

Déjame ayudarte. – se agachó para tomar mi mochila que estaba tirado al suelo y me la dio.

Gracias…. – me sentía tan apenada que pude verlo a los ojos.

Luego me di la vuelta, sin atrever a mirar atrás, dije:

Es mejor no nos veamos, Kojima

¿pero por qué?

Tu ya sabes….

El ya sabe cuáles son las razones, me conoce muy bien desde la secundaria. Aún así no quiere aceptar. Entiéndalo de una buena vez, Kojima.

Adiós.

¡Espera!

Lo ignore por completo y me dirigí hacia la salida de la escuela .

No quiero que nadie se junten conmigo, no quiero su amistad, no quiero que me entiendan, no quiero que me amen. Mi mundo es una tormenta que azotara con cada cosa que encuentre en mi camino. Viviré sola y moriré sola.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: LA NIÑA DE LA CASA EMBRUJADA.**

Sabia que me odiaban, pero no tanto para que me empujara de las escaleras. Si no fuera por Kojima, ya estaría desfigurada o muerta. Apuesto que fue obra de Okubo, ella jamás me ha dejado en paz desde la secundaria. Aun sigo sorprendida que nosotros, los tres, terminaríamos entrando en la misma preparatoria. ¿Coincidencia?

Para bajar mi coraje, me bajé del autobús a una calle que está a 30 minutos de mi casa. Me fui a una librería y compré algunos mangas del tipo Shonen o Seinen, son los que mas gusta. Los tipos Shojos son para mujeres hipócritas, esperando encontrar con el amor de su vida cuando en realidad quieren echárselo encima. A veces me da pena a los hombres.

El sol ya se puso y el cielo no tardará de cambiar de rojo atardecer a azul nocturno. Es mejor que me de prisa. Bueno… no hay nadie que me este esperando, al menos que sea mi anime de las 19:30. ¡Ha! Es un bueno momento para reír de mi ironía.

Después de cruzar dos cuadras, en ese instante me detuve. No se por que siempre me paro a este lugar cada vez que voy de regreso a mi casa caminando. Una casa de estilo occidental abandonado hace mucho tiempo y tiene muchas cintas de "Aléjate" por la entrada. Da cierto sentido de escalofríos. He escuchado muchas historias que han contado la gente sobre esta casa: dicen que el dueño del lugar fue despedido de su trabajo y ya no tenia dinero para pagar sus deudas; así que asesinó a su mujer e hija y luego se suicidó. Sin embargo, el alma de la niña no pudo encontrar su camino al mas allá y decidió quedarse en la casa, esperando a que alguien le ayude a encontrar el descanso eterno. Bueno… es lo que dicen.

No me interesa lo cuentos de fantasmas pero de alguna forma siento una especie de nostalgia por este lugar. Como si hubiera vivo antes. ¿Qué locura estoy diciendo? Yo no recuerdo haber vivido en una casa así. Todo lo que recuerdo, vivía en apartamentos, nada más. Solté una pequeña risa para tranquilizarme y luego me di la vuelta para irme a mi casa.

De repente, sentí algo extraño y rápidamente miré de nuevo la casa, en la parte más alto. Siento que alguien me observa desde esa ventana, haciendo que mi piel se eriza por el miedo. ¿será el espíritu de la niña? No creo, jajajajaja tranquila, se cool. Sabes mejor que nadie que los fantasmas no existe. Así que date la vuelta y vámonos. Hablar conmigo misma es lo más patético, pero al menos me tranquilizó.

Otra vez di la vuelta y me fui. Adiós casa embrujada, niña fantasma o lo que sea. Espero no volver a venir por este lugar. Quizás debería ir al distrito de Akibahara un día para comprar mangas de lugar de la librería de esta calle.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar este sentimiento de que alguien me observa.

Fiu… Llegué justo a tiempo para el anochecer. Contemple por un momento el apartamento. Es un enorme edificio que puede hasta vivir una familia con tres hijos. Solamente las familia con un nivel económico estable o más pueden vivir. Mi madre adoptiva, era una mujer muy importante para una compañía que no quiero mencionar, pero sí tuvo demasiado dinero para heredarme junto con el apartamento. No quiero imaginar la cantidad de dinero una vez que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Llegue a mi casa que es el 1313 (es el numero de la mala suerte, según los extranjeros.), puse mi llave electrónico a la puerta, giré la manija hacia abajo y empujé hacia adelante. Todo esta oscuro que no puedo ver lo que hay adentro.

Ya llegué…. – dije. Tengo esa mala costumbre en dice "Ya llegué" cada vez que llego después de la escuela.

Desde que se murió mi madre adoptiva y comenzar a vivir sola en este apartamento, no he dejado de decir esa frase; como si quisiera creer que sigue viva y esperándome con la cena lista para comer.

Encendí las luces que está mi lado, me quité mis zapatos para luego ponerme mis pantuflas. Lo primero que hice es hacer mi cena: mis dos botes de ramen instantáneo. La verdad, jamás he sido buena cocinera y siempre compro la comida ya preparada en un supermercado que está muy cerca del apartamento. Se exactamente que está mal comer chatarra, pero no he subido de peso, peso como 50 kilos, tengo el peso regular.

Puse mis botes de ramen en la mesa, encendí la televisión y comencé a comer. ¡Que rico! Mi ramen con cerdo son mis favoritos y justamente empezando el anime de HERO.

Después de acabar el anime, fui tomar una ducha para relajarme, como dice un personaje del anime "El baño ayudar relajar el cuerpo y el alma". Una vez metida en la tina, comencé a pensar todo lo sucedido el día de hoy: la escuela, Okubo, Kojima, la caida y por ultimo, la casa embrujada. Hubo tantos acontecimientos en un solo día para una chica mediocre de 16 años. Será mejor no pensar mas y relajarme, mañana será un día muy pesado y tengo que hacer la tarea.

Son las 20:45, apenas me salí de bañarme, me cambie y me fui a mi habitación para hacer la tarea. Diablos, las tareas de matemáticas cada vez son mas complicadas y ahora me cuesta mas trabajo en resolver las ecuaciones. Sigo sin entender por que existe las matemáticas. En momentos como este necesitaría la ayuda de un amigo para….

Amigo…. – esa palabra hizo que cambiara de humor.

¿Por qué tenemos que depender de las demás personas? Solamente existe únicamente para traicionar. He vivido una vida de traición que por eso he decidido en no juntarme jamás. Aunque Kojima sea muy bueno conmigo y me ha defendido pero no quiere decir que pueda confiar plenamente en él.

Me pregunto… si alguna vez tuve un amigo de verdad.

Es mejor olvidar de este tema y continuar con la tarea. Mi única prioridad que tengo en la vida es sobrevivir a esta torcida sociedad cueste lo que cueste. No tengo sueños y no necesito tenerlos.

¿Estas lista?

Aun no…

¿Estas lista?

Aun no

¿Estas lista?

Estoy lista

Abrí mis ojos, lista para encontrarla. Miré alrededor del jardín, en los columpios y en el estanque, creo que no está. ¡Pero no me daré por vencida! ¡Te encontraré!

Entré en mi casa para buscarla, estoy segura que debe estar aquí. Primero fui a la sala y busqué debajo de los muebles. Creo que no está ahí, ni modo. Luego fui al comedor y busqué debajo de la mesa. Tampoco está aquí, ni modo. Fui a la cocina, la busqué por todo los cajones donde guarda los platos, en la estufa e incluso en el refrigerador. Tampoco está. ¿Será que está arriba?

Subí por las escalera y entre a la recamara de mis padres, tampoco está; luego fui a mi habitación pero tampoco está ahí. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Por qué siempre está buena en el juego de las escondidas. Ultimo lugar donde podría estar es el ático, pero no puedo alcanzar la cuerda que está arriba, todavía sigo siendo una niña de 6 años.

Me di por vencida regresé al árbol que está en el jardín, derrotada. Suspirando y decepcionada de mi misma por no haberla encontrado.

¿Quizás ya se aburrió de mi y se fue? – empecé a sentir mucho miedo que mi cuerpo está temblando. Intentando en contener mis lágrimas pero es difícil.

Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de perderla… no quiero que se vaya… no quiero estar sola…. Ka-Chan.

En ese momento, mi visión se oscureció por completo. ¿Me quedé ciega?

¡Te encontré! – es la voz de una niña que estaba detrás de mi. Un momento, esa voz es.

¡No hagas eso, Ka-Chan! – dije después de quitar sus manos sobre mis ojos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida.

¿Qué me pasa? – esta vez, no pude contener mi enojo hacia ella. – Te estuve buscando por todas partes y no te encontraba. Pensé que te habías ido.

¡Ah! ¿Eso? Lo siento. – su disculpa es sincera, pero no es suficiente para mi

¿Eso es todo? No tienes idea que estaba mortificada por ti. ¡Eres una tonta! ¡tonta! ¡Tonta! – comencé a dar pequeños golpes. Estaba tan furiosa.

Perdón, perdón, perdón.

¡Tu eres mi única amiga en el mundo! ¿Qué pasaría si un día te vas de aquí? Me sentiría muy sola que lloraría todos los días.

Sí, Ella es mi única amiga que tengo. Los niños de la escuela no se me acercaba y se burlaba de mi. Lloraba todos los días, hasta que conocí a Ka-Chan. Mi única y real amiga que tengo.

Después de sollozar, nos recostamos debajo del árbol del cerezo, mirando al cielo.

Se-Chan…

¿Si?

Me quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

¡Claro que sí! ¡Te quiero muchísimo, Ka-Chan! – lo dije a todo pulmón. Incluso soy a capaz de decir a todo el mundo que la quiero.

¿Incluso casarte conmigo?

Claro que si. Aunque… No se que es casar.

Tampoco yo. Solo he escuchado en la televisión y no se que significa.

Empezamos a reír mucho. Somos tan niñas y aun no sabemos mucho que significaba esas palabras. Tal vez con el tiempo, averiguaremos lo que significa esa palabras, entre otras cosas.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno de la otras y después tomamos de nuestra manos. Nos apretamos tan fuerte, como un pacto de una amistad eterna. Nada ni nadie nos separará. Seremos las mejores amigas… por siempre y para siempre.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

-¿eh? – inmediatamente me levanté, con la baba en la boca. Es cierto, me quedé dormida en el escritorio mientras hacia la tarea. Que Idiota soy.

Tomé el smartphone que estaba a lado y vi la hora que era.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Ya son las 7:01?! – salí de la silla y fui a cambiarme de ropa a toda la velocidad.

¡Rayos! ¡Me quedé profundamente dormida! Y para el colmo, no recuerdo lo que soñé. Por ahora es lo de menos. Tengo que cambiarme ahora o perderé el autobús.

Dejé el edificio y salí corriendo hacia la parada del autobús. Saqué el smartphone de mi bolsillo para ver la hora. Son las 07:18. ¡Bien! Llegaré justo a tiempo. Todo era un gran lío desde que me desperté en mi escritorio: cambiarme la ropa, cepillarme los dientes, cepillarme el cabello, poner mis útiles escolares en mi mochila, checar que no me falta nada antes de irme como mi smartphone y mi llave de la casa y listo.

Es un milagro que no tardó en llegar el ascensor. Lo único que lamento que no pude desayunar, sólo espero que no me desmaye antes de la hora del descanso. No pude terminar con la tarea de japonés, pero creo que podré terminar en el camino.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle, el semáforo cambió de color a rojo, me detuve. ¡mierda! Nuevamente cheque el teléfono y vi que son las 07:22. Aún tengo tiempo. Sólo espero que no se tarde mucho.

Hola, amiga. – dijo un desconocido que está detrás de mi. Mi intuición me está diciendo que tenga mucho cuidado. Voltee un poco la cabeza para saber quién es.

Son tres sujetos vestidos con uniformes pero desarreglados; deduciendo que son estudiantes que no van al escuela. Uno es un poco bajo pero más gordo que Tate y su cara está lleno de barro y espinillas. El otro es muy delgado pero tiene su peinado muy llamativo, parece el tipo de cabello que me hace recordar al protagonista de la parte 4 de las bizarras aventuras de J**O. Por último, uno que tiene la cabeza rapada y tiene unos piercing en la ceja derecha.

¿qué quieren? – les pregunté, intentando mantener la calma . - ¿no deberían ir a sus escuelas.

¿deberíamos? – preguntó a sus amigos.

No

De todas, vamos a reprobar. No tiene caso ir a una escuela cuyas enseñanzas son muy aburridas

Se rieron como si acabará de contar un chiste.

¡rayos! No se por cuanto tiempo tendré que aguantar. Quiero correr... Quiero gritar…. No hay gente a mi alrededor, tampoco hay policía. La única esperanza es que cambie el semáforo a verde. Rápido…. ¡rápido!

Nos dijeron que eres alguien que le gusta la diversión. A si que….. – puso su mano sobre mi hombro y su cara se puso sobre mi oreja, susurrando. – Olvídate de tu deberes por un rato y divirtiéndonos.

Cambió el semáforo a verde. ¡Bien! Voltee y le golpe con la mochila con toda mi fuerza al hombre rapado en la cara y salí corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR, MALDITA PERRA! – gritó furioso, retorciendo de dolor por el golpe que le di.

Seguí corriendo despavorida. Nunca en mi vida había corrido de esa manera, mucho menos en la clase de deportes. Ahora entiendo por qué lo animales huye cuando están ante la amenaza de un depredador.

Los sujetos van detrás de mí. Cada vez mas escucho sus pasos, alcanzándome. ¡No lo voy a permitir! Arrojé cualquier cosa que veo para perder su velocidad: anuncio, frutas, etc. Escucho la gente gritando, pero no importa, mi vida está en peligro.

Me metí al callejón y arrojé los botes de basura. Gracias a los arquitectos que hicieron a este lugar mas estrecho. Salí del callejón y me di vuelta a la derecha. Casi no puedo escuchar los pasos de los sujetos. Pero no hay que cantar victoria aun; tengo que buscar un buen escondite. Pero en ese momento, alguien me arrojó agua y me detuve.

¡Ah! Lo siento mucho. – era una anciana que estaba limpiando la calle de su casa.

….. - Estaba en shock que mi cerebro se desconectó por unos momentos.

¡Ahí está! – Me encontraron.

¡Maldición! Continúe corriendo a toda velocidad. Poco a poco estoy perdiendo la velocidad, mis piernas están muy exhaustas y mis pulmones están apunto de reventarse. ¡Por favor no ahora! ¡Resisten un poco mas!

Llegue a una calle y detuve por un momento. Empecé a jadear muy rápido, recuperando el aliento. Por un momento pensé moriría de un ataque al corazón, por tanto correr.

¿En donde estás, hija de puta?

Aun no me han encontrado pero sus voces están muy cerca. ¿Acaso no conoce la palabra rendirse? Lo primeo y lo mas importante es encontrar un escondite ahora mismo. ¿Pero en donde?

¡Un momento! ¿Conozco esta? ¿Será acaso que estoy?

Alce mi mirada hacia arriba para ver en donde estoy. agh… de todos los lugares, tiene que ser está casa….

Juré que jamás volvería a pisar esta calle, de nuevo estoy aquí. Quizás estoy siendo castigada por el espíritu de la niña por hablar de su casa. Bueno, no hay tiempo para lamentar.

Me metí cuidadosamente, atravesando las cintas de seguridad sin romperlo. Una vez dentro, me escondí detrás de la barda y controlando mi respiración. Obviamente no me adentraría a la casa porque se darían cuenta por los ruido que haría. La única manera es no hacer ruido hasta que ellos se vayan de aquí.

¿Ya la encontraste?

No.

Esa puta, es mucho mas rápida de lo que creíamos.

Ya están aquí. Tranquila… tranquila… mantén la respiración….

¿No creen que se escondió aquí?

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, al igual que tragué mi propia saliva. No puede ser…. Que no se metan… que no se metan… por favor… te lo suplico… Dios… karma… universo…. O quien sea… ayúdenme..!

¿eh? ¿Acaso no escuchaste la leyenda de esta casa? Dicen que un hombre asesinó a su familia y luego se suicidó.

¿En serio?

Sí. Por eso nadie pudo vender esta casa porque está maldita. Dudo mucho que esta perra se haya adentrado aquí.

Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

….

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Finalmente se rindieron?

Separémonos y encuéntrela.

Sí.

A la orden.

Los pasos comenzaron alejarse poco a poco de esta calle. Gracias a dios. Di un gran suspiro de alivio como nunca lo he hecho hace años. En serio quería hacerme daño. Lo que no entiendo por que querían a mí. Recuerdo lo que dijo el rapado: "Nos dijeron que eres alguien que le gusta la diversión". ¿Pero quien? Uff… Es mejor olvidarlo y salir de aquí, antes que me encuentre.

Salí de la casa sin romper las cintas y corrí. Lo mas sensato sería ir a una estación de policía y levantar una denuncia. ¿Pero me creerán? Quien sabe… no sabré hasta intentarlo.

Justo cuando crucé la esquina me topé con alguien sin mirarlo.

Lo siento mucho.

¡Mira que tenemos aquí!

¿eh? – mi mente se detuvo por completo cuando vi la persona con quien me choqué. Mis piernas y brazos se paralizaron por completo. No puedo moverme por el miedo.

Ahora eres mia. Perra.

Justo en ese momento, apareció un gigantesco puño hacia mi cara. Y luego…

*Puch*

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

¿Dónde estoy? Todo está oscuro que no puedo ver mi cuerpo.

¿Habré muerto? Si lo estoy, porque no encuentro una luz en esta oscuridad. Comencé correr sin saber en que dirección voy.

Corrí, corrí, Corrí y no encuentro la luz. Estoy sola. Pensaba que estaba acostumbrada a vivir de esta forma, pero ahora siento con mucho miedo. ¿Esta es la verdadera soledad?

No quiero… No quiero… No quiero estar aquí. Quiero llorar pero no siento mis propias lágrimas fluyendo sobre mis mejillas. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me quedaré aquí para siempre? Mamá…Mamá…

Se…chan…. Se….Chan….

¿eh? ¿Una voz?

De repente apareció una pequeña luz en la oscuridad. ¿Será el camino al mas allá?

Se… Chan…. ¿Lo recuerdas?... siempre… seremos… las mejores… amigas… por siempre….

¿Amigas…?

…. !

Abrí por completo mis ojos y repentinamente me levanté. Parece ser que todo fue un horrible sueño, una pesadilla. O eso es lo que creí hasta comencé un dolor muy intenso en mi ojo izquierdo.

Ahora lo recuerdo… Aparecieron unos tipos mientras me dirigía a la parada del autobús y luego corrí. Los demás no puedo recordar. Me duele tanto mi ojo izquierdo como mi cabeza.

¿En donde estoy? El lugar está muy viejo y con mucho polvo y telarañas. Al juzgar por la estructura parece que estoy en el ático de una casa.

¿Qué habrá pasado? – me pregunté y luego vi que no traigo puesto mi uniforme. Tengo puesto una camiseta de tamaño adulto con un dibujo de un plato de Ramen.

Ahora sí estoy comenzando asustarme. No recuerdo que pasó después, sigo doliendo mi ojo izquierdo y no se donde me encuentro ahora.

¿Se-Chan? – apareció una voz desconocida de la nada. Me aterroricé tanto que voltee a ver para saber quien es.

!

Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos al ver esa persona que me llamó. Es una bella joven mujer que podría tener la misma edad que yo o menos. Tiene el cabello corto hasta el cuello y de color café oscuro. Su cara es como la de un ángel, en especial sus hermosos ojos de cielo azul. Su cuerpo es casi perfecto que me da envidia por ser mas femenina que yo.

Cualquier persona se enamoraría profundamente de esa belleza, con tan solo mirarla.

De lugar de estar atemorizada, estoy en paz. Nunca había sentido tanta paz con una persona. ¿Quién es ella?

Finalmente… despertaste… - dijo la chica como si estuviera apunto de llorar. Soltó las sábanas que traía en sus brazos. Y de repente se lanzó para abrazarme. – Bienvenida a casa. Se-Chan.

¿eh? ¡¿EEEHHHHHHHHHHH?¡


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: MI AMIGA….. ¿IMAGINARIA?**

¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me abrazara de esa forma? O mejor dicho…. ¿cuándo fue la última vez que abracé a alguien?

¡ah! Lo recuerdo. Fue un día antes de la graduación de la primaria, estaba muy molesta porque mi madre no podría ir por cuestiones de trabajo. Realmente estaba muy molesta y desilusionada; los padres de mis compañeros sí vendrían felicitarlos y decirlos como: "Felicidades hijo. Ahora ya eres un estudiante de secundaria." o "Estoy muy orgulloso que seas mi hijo". Son las palabras que deseaba escuchar de ella. Pero jamás sucederá para una niña con una pésima suerte.

En ese instante… me abrazó por detrás. Estaba demasiada sorprendida que no sabía que hacer. Y luego.

Te prometo que haré lo que pueda para estar ahí

¿lo prometes? – pregunté

Ella nunca había asistido en las actividades de la escuela debido a su trabajo. Yo la entendía mejor que nadie y lo acepté. Pero la graduación es lo más importante para mí , y es por eso que me enojé.

Lo prometo. – dijo con toda sinceridad.

Estaba muy feliz que está vez mi madre cumpliría la promesa. Me volteé y le di un fuerte abrazo, luego ella me correspondió con otro abrazo. Esa fue la última vez que alguien me abrazara. Y también la última vez que abracé a alguien.

Pero ahora.

Se-chan… se-chan…. Se-chan.

Una misteriosa joven que apareció justo cuando me desperté, repentinamente se lanzo para abrazarme, así nada más.

Yo aún seguía impactada que aún no ordeno mis pensamientos.

Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Te extrañaba. – dijo la joven mientras seguía abrazándome.

¿mm? Sentí algo suave chocando en mis pechos, es lo que me hizo entrar en razón. Baje mi mirada para saber lo que es y es…

¡TETAS! ¡SENOS! ¡UBRES!

¡ESTOY TOCANDO UN PAR DE MONTAÑAS CON MIS LLANURAS!

¡YAAAAAAA! – grite muy fuerte y me separé de ella hacia atrás, hasta que me topé con la pared.

¿qué pasa, se-chan? – preguntó la chica desconcertada.

¿Q-Que me pasa? – yo también la pregunté y luego la señalé con el dedo, diciendo. – para empezar, ¿Quién carajo eres tú, pervertida?

¿No recuerdas quién soy? Soy Ka-Chan.

¡jamás te he visto por toda mi vida!

Tanto yo la joven estamos demasiado confundidas de lo que está pasando. Al parecer esa joven me conoce pero yo no. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

-mmmm….– la joven comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos Y luego se me acerca gateando.

¡Mierda! ¡hay viene! ¡hay viene! ¡hay viene! Intenté alejarme otra vez pero se me había olvidado que estoy acorralada contra la pared. ¡no puede ser!

Llegó hacia a mi. Cara a cara. Ella mira detalladamente mi rostro; no podría controlarme el nerviosismo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte que me va a darme un ataque al corazón. No es la única que está mirando de esa forma; yo también la estoy mirando así, como estuviera hechizada ante su belleza e inocencia.

Y luego…. Sin querer, bajé mis ojos hacia sus enormes tetas, que casi se sale de su camisa. ¿Qué clase de emoción estoy sintiéndome ahora? Será acaso que estoy… ¿EXISTADA?

No hay duda. – afirmó la chica después de alejarse de mí un poco. – eres se-chan.

¿cómo puedes estar segura? – le pregunté, recuperado mi aliento.

Eso es muy sencillo. – dijo con mucha confianza. – no hay nadie en el mundo que tenga los cabellos y ojos de color rojo como el fuego.

¡ya cállate! – grite angustiada. - ¡A cualquiera puede tener el cabello y los ojos rojo!

Una de mis tantas traumas fue el color de mi cabello. En la primaria y secundaria, todos se burlaron de mí por tener el cabello y ojos de color rojo; porque era antinatural. Con tan solo mencionarlo, me hierve la sangre.

Además… es imposible no reconocer a la persona que me creo.

¿qué…? – me quedé estupefacto y mi mente se desconecto por completo.

¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿qué yo la cree? ¿No es un ser humano?

HAHAHAHA- solté una gran risa. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí de esa forma. Caray, me duele el estómago. – creo que te volviste loca

¡estoy diciendo la verdad! – afirmó con un tono molesto. – lo sé, porqué aquí es tu casa y aquí es donde nací

¿qué dices? – me quedé tan desconcertada que dejé de reír.

Así es. – nuevamente está afirmando y ahora toda seria. – aquí es donde viviste a los cuatro años. Y también …. Es donde la gente ha dicho cosas sobre esta casa y sobre mi.

La niña de la casa embrujada…. – son las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

¿Eso quiere decir que está joven es la chica fantasmas? No… No es cierto… porque la estoy viendo ahora mismo. Sus pies están pisando sobre la tierra. Estoy viendo su sombra justo ahora. Y pude tocar sus tetas con los míos…

Ok, Olvida lo último . Es difícil de creer que yo he vivido en esta casa. No tengo ningún recuerdo sobre eso. Como quisiera creer que esto son puros cuentos creados por esa loca pervertida para asustarme.

Mi nombre es Kagome… y no soy una fantasma, ni nada parecido. Soy tu amiga imaginaria.

¿Qué? ¿Mi amiga imaginaria?

Esto es lo mas bizarro y exagerado que he escuchado en mi vida, tal como las series de Mono**tari o J**O que he leído. sería mucho mas creíble que fuera un Espíritu Heroico, Un cegador de almas o un dragón que puede transformarse en una linda sirvienta. ¿Pero un amigo imaginario? Esto va mas allá del entendimiento. Al menos que sea de la serie de per**na.

Cuando tenias 5 años, no pudiste hacer amigos en la guardería y muchos se burlaba de ti. Te quedabas todo el tiempo aquí viendo la tele y jugar videojuegos…

Ouch… No se si la estoy creyendo o no, pero lo que dijo hizo que me clavara una daga en mi corazón, porque así es lo que estoy viviendo ahora mismo.

Pero tu deseabas tener a alguien con quien jugar, con quien hablar, con quien reír y con quien llorar. Un día nací en el árbol del jardín de tu casa. Aun recuerdo ese día, estabas sentada jugando con tu consola portátil y yo aparecí detrás del árbol; me preguntaste "¿Quién eres? Y ¿De donde saliste?", yo también estaba confusa y dije "No lo sé.. Ni siquiera se quien soy o de donde provengo. Solamente aparecí aquí."

Oh, Si el Señor Araki estuviera aquí, ten lo seguro que fascinaría escuchar que incluso lo inspiraría mas para hacer la parte 9 de su obra. Eso es tan ilógico… ¿Cómo es posible yo que pueda crear una chica? No tengo poderes mágico, mucho menos la alquimia. Es mejor seguir escuchando su "relato".

Yo ni siquiera sé cual es mi nombre, estaba un poco asustada. Sin embargo, tomaste mi temblorosas manos y dijiste: "Si no tienes nombre, entonces yo te daré uno." Y me nombraste Kagome, por el nombre de un juego que jugaste y nunca adivinaste quien estaba detrás de ti.

Parecía muy feliz y orgullosa, su cara lo dice todo. Para una niña que no conoce su nombre o su pasado, ha de ser muy difícil; y dar un nombre simple, lo atesora tanto como riqueza. ¿Me estoy volviendo una poeta? Sí como no.

Me sentí muy feliz por el nombre que me diste, es como si me diste vida. Y así fue como nos hicimos las mejores amigas, a pesar que yo sea una inexistente.

Una pregunta. – al fin intervine. - ¿Cómo supiste que eres inexistente?

De lugar de acláramelo, está generando mas preguntas.

Siento que siempre lo supe desde que me desperté en ese árbol. Que no era humana. Además, nadie me van visto cada vez que estoy contigo.

¡¿INSINUAS QUE SOY UNA RETRASADA MENTAL?! – Me sentí ofendida al decir eso.

Y otro mas…. – ella me señala con su mirada, parecer un enorme espejo protegido por una sábana que está detrás de ella.

¿será un especie de engaño? Es mejor creer está vez para confirmar de una buena vez.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hasta el espejo. En el momento que llegamos, la joven retiró la sabana, vemos nuestros reflejo y…..

¿qué? ¿qué es esto? ¿por qué hay dos reflejos de mi misma? ¿dónde está su reflejo?

¿lo ves, Se-chan? Esta es la prueba que soy parte de ti.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: DESCONOCIDA **

He escuchado mucho relatos sobre el espejo. No estoy hablando en sentido científico, sino en sentido misticismo.

Se dice que demuestra la verdadera naturaleza del alma a través de su reflejo. En las historias de los vampiros, dice que ellos no tienen reflejos porque no tienen alma.

Entonces… ¿Cómo es la naturaleza de los seres imaginarios o seres inexistentes? Ellos no son espíritus de la naturaleza, tampoco espíritus de los muertos. Si no son ninguno de los dos. Entonces… ¿Qué son exactamente? Esas preguntas generaron después de ver el reflejo de esa niña junto con el mío.

¿Qué rayos es esto? – aun no podría creer lo que estoy viendo antes mis ojos. - ¿Por qué no tienes tu propio reflejo?

Esta es la prueba de que no soy un ser humano. – dijo la joven con un tono melancólica. - podemos asumir que soy parte de ti.

Parte de mi….

¿parte de mi? ¿de mi alma? ¿insinúa que estoy loca? Eso me ofendió muchísimo. Estamos hablando de una enfermedad psicológica: el trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Una enfermedad que el individuo tiene más de una personalidad, tal como la novela del doctor Jekyll y señor Hyde.

No se como me convertí en real. Pero recuerdo cierto día que me sentí mal y perdí el conocimiento. No recordé cuantos días pasaron: un día o quizás una semana. Quien sabe. Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí algo diferente en mí. Caí al suelo y por primera vez sentí dolor. Raro, ¿no? Ningún ser imaginario puede sentir dolor como los seres reales. Estaba algo asustada pero al mismo tiempo tuve mucha curiosidad, así que experimenté en usar objeto que aún quedaba en la cada. Y sí, estaba sosteniendo un objeto tangible. Era increíble.

Esto se ha vuelto demasiado bizarro. Si es parte de mi, ¿por qué tiene un cuerpo físico? ¿Por qué está separada de mi? Son tantas preguntas que está comenzando a dolerme la cabeza. La verdad no quiero creer. Quiero seguir pensando que esto es un sueño.

Viendo la expresión de esa joven, ahora está mas feliz que hace unos momentos .

Si no fuera por eso. – volvió a cubrir el espejo con la sábana. – no te habría salvado de esos rufianes.

¿Rufianes?

Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo de ellos. Lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraron y el rapado me dio un golpe directo a la cara. Es todo lo que puedo recordar.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – reclame.

Por donde empezar…. – está ordenando sus pensamientos mientras cruza sus dos brazos.

¡YA HABLA! Estoy realmente asustada que mi cuerpo está temblando. No quiero pensar lo que hicieron conmigo.

Ellos entraron a la casa, pateando la puerta principal. Dos de ellos te cargaron hacia la sala de estar. Estaban realmente molestos; en especial aquél sujeto que tenia la cabeza rapada y la nariz rota.

Si, recuerdo que lo golpee en su cara con mi mochila después que el semáforo cambio a color verde.

Comenzaron de quitarte la falda. No entiendo por que lo hacían.. Será por que estabas moja…

¡CÁLLATE! – La interrumpí. No puedo creer que ellos … que yo… me abracé a mi misma, sintiendo el miedo y el asco que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

No quiero seguir escuchando pero debido saberlo a como de lugar. Estoy lista para lo peor.

Continua…

El sujeto rapado estaba quitando los pantalones, diciendo "ahora sí me las vas a pagar perra. Aprenderás esta lección con pureza." Luego…

….. – tapé la orejas lo mas fuerte para no escuchar. Está claro que quería vengarse… no… ellos ya me iban a hacerme "eso" desde el principio.

Pensé que estaba lista para escuchar lo peor, pero me mentí. Estoy muy aterrada que quiero huir ahora mismo y quitarme la vida. Yo… yo…

Los golpee.

¿eh? – ¿Escuché la palabra "golpear"? – ¿que fue lo que dijiste?

Que yo misma los golpee. - Dijo con mucho orgullo.

¿EHHHHHH? ¿Ella los golpeo? Eso es completamente absurdo que pudiera golpear con una fuerza tan débil.

Me acerqué sigilosamente con una sartén con mi mano y ¡Bam! Justo en la cabeza.

Ah… con un sartén, eso explica mucho. Sin embargo, aun hay cosas que todavía no entiendo y nuevamente le pregunté.

Si eso es cierto, ellos debieron verte, ¿no?

La verdad no.

¿eh?

Creo que en ese momento no me vieron y se fueron asustados. Lo mas seguro pensaron que era una fantasma.

¡Obviamente! Cualquiera se asustaría viendo un sartén flotando de la nada. Ahora entiendo porque surgió esa leyenda urbana.

¿Y mi uniforme?

Estaba tan mojada que retiré el resto de la ropa afuera para secarse y te puse alguna ropa vieja entre las cajas del ático.

¿Mojada? – ahora todo tiene sentido. Se dieron cuenta que estaba escondida aquí porque dejé rastros de agua que la anciana me mojó mientras huía.

Bueno… al menos puedo asegurar que mi virginidad sigue intacto. Eso sí es un gran alivio.

Sin embargo, me siento muy molesta conmigo misma. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para defenderme de esos tipejos, no tendría ese golpe en mi ojo izquierdo y mucho menos…. Ufff… Es tanto el coraje que cerré ambos manos tan fuerte que puedo sentir las uñas clavándose sobre mi piel.

Y ahora que esos tipos malos ya no te molestará… - tomó mis manos. Se comporta como una niña que quiere que su madre le compre un juguete. – Quiero saber que hiciste después que te fuiste. ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? ¿Cumpliste tu sueño? Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber sobre ti.

….

Como me enferma ver esa cara de despreocupación y de alegría, me da ganas de golpearla ahora mismo. Sé perfectamente bien que si no fuera por ella, ya estaría violada y llorando o suicidarme.

¿Se-Chan?

Agradezco que me hayas salvado. Pero… - quité mis manos y Di dos pasos atrás . – es mejor que me vaya.

¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada. - ¿Hice algo malo?

No, no es nada. – desvié mi mirada para no verla. – Sigo confundida. No se que está sucediendo y pasaron tantas cosas que es difícil de creer. ¿Amigos imaginarios? Es la cosa mas estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida; pareciera como si se tratara historia ficticia.

¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Acaso no somos amigas?

Tu y yo somos completas extrañas. – le dije, mirándola directamente a los ojos y con un tono llena de frialdad, como si la hubiera apuñalado con una estaca de hielo. – hablo en serio. En toda mi vida, nunca tuve a alguien a quien pude considerar "amigo". No me importa lo que digas, no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ti. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

La cara de la joven se volvió pálida antes las palabras que dije. Solo espero que entienda de una buena vez. Pero que es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora…

Entiendo… lo lamento si te he molestado…. – bajó sus ojos al suelo y su cuerpo estaba temblando , como si estuviera aguantando en no llorar. Luego, alzó su mirada hacia a mí con una triste sonrisa. – Espero que te vaya bien, señorita. Adiós…

Se fue corriendo, bajando el ático.

No se si en verdad estaba llorando, pero esa cara lleno de tristeza disfrazado de sonrisa hizo que me pusiera mal.

¡Mierda!

Me pegué con las palmas de las manos en mi mejilla para reaccionar.

¡olvídate de ella!, me regañe a mi misma. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer de lugar de pensar de esa chica… bueno…. Ni siquiera es humana…. Más bien, un inexistente.

Es mejor que regrese a mi casa. Pero primero, encontrar mi uniforme.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: DIBUJOS = RECUERDOS **

Pasaron muchas cosas el día hoy que ya me está dando una buena jaqueca: fui perseguida por unos maleantes, me golpearon y me quedé inconsciente, casi iba a ser violada gracias a una misteriosa chica con un par de ubres de vaca y es la niña fantasma de esta casa. Pero resulta que en realidad es una amiga imaginaria que yo misma lo creé y este lugar era mi antigua casa. Yo no quería a creer eso hasta que me mostró que no tiene su propio reflejo en él espejo.

Eso es lo más bizarro que he visto, pareciera que estoy en un mundo de fantasía dentro de la realidad. A pesar de todo, no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber vivido en este lugar o haber conocido a esa chica llamada Kagome.

Pero, no puedo quitar la imagen de mi mente: una cara de profunda tristeza que podría jurar que se fue antes que saliera lágrimas de sus ojos.

¡maldición! Este sentimiento de culpa me atormenta que comencé a rascar la cabeza de frustración. No me sentido así desde que le hice a llorar a una niña cuando estaba en la secundaria.

¡olvídate de una vez! ¡tranquilízate! ¡Stay cool! Lo hecho, hecho está. Es mejor que salga de aquí cuánto antes.

Pero antes…. Tendré que buscar mi uniforme. Esta ropa que tengo puesto es totalmente ridículo y grande; a parte, no tengo pantalones.

Fui a bajar por las escaleras del ático. Cada vez que pongo un pie sobre un escalón de madera , se escucha el crujido y el miedo de caer en cualquier momentos ya que la madera esta demasiado viejo por los años.

Al tocar el suelo, di un gran suspiro. Luego, mire a los alrededores. Al parecer hay 5 puertas (incluyendo la puerta que está detrás de mí) y cada uno tiene letreros colgados en las puertas. De nuevo me está dando mucha curiosidad, ahora que resolvió sobre el asunto de la niña fantasma, se miedo se ha desvanecido. ¡rayos! Me siento como una exploradora que quiere adentrar las tumbas de un faraón.

La primera puerta que fui, era la puerta que estaba detrás de mí: el baño. Abrí la puerta, apenas puedo ver gracias que aún es de día y la luz que sale por la pequeña ventana que estaba arriba del baño. intenté encender la luz con el interruptor que estaba a mi lado (solo por curiosidad), no hay luz, era de esperar. En el interior hay una gran bañera y una ducha; al igual que la luz, no hay agua cuando abrí el grifo de la bañera. Esto genera preguntas con respecto a la vida que está llevando esta chica.

El segundo cuarto que fui, cuyo letrero dice "el cuarto de mamá y papa". Al abrir, solamente hay una enorme cama matrimonial, un closet y un tocador. Nada fuera de lugar y me fui

El tercero no tiene nombre, abrí la puerta y solamente hay una cama. Supongo sea una habitación para invitados o algo así.

El cuarto, "el cuarto de papa", está demasiado oscuro pero me dio mucha curiosidad y entré . Puedo sentir el polvo entrando a mi nariz e hice un estornudo. Está demasiado oscuro, si tan solo tuviera mi smartphone para encender la luz….

Hay una ventana con una cortina muy gruesa que bloquea la luz del sol, decidí abrir un poco para que nadie de afuera se de cuenta que hay alguien dentro y podría llamar la policía. Con la poca luz que abrí, puedo con claridad que es este cuarto. Tal como dice el letrero, es un cuarto de estudio: un enorme escritorio con tres cajones en el lado derecho, una computadora de escritorio, algunos libros, una lámpara, bolígrafos, etc...

Me senté en la silla del escritorio, saltó el polvo y otra vez estornudé. Rayos… al menos esa chica debería limpiar la casa en vez cuando. Tome un libro y eché un vistazo; parece son cosas que arquitectura como edificios, casas, etc… son tantos que no puedo entender y lo cerré.

Al parecer, quien usaba este cuarto (y también el dueño de la casa) era arquitecto y hacía proyectos para su trabajo. Eso me hace recordar a un conocido que está en la Universidad y estudiando en eso. Luego hay tres cajones en el lado derecho del escritorio . La primera no era nada interesante, solamente hay lápices, hojas, borradores y otros equipos que usan los arquitectos. lo cerré y decidí no abrir los otros dos porque sería la misma cosa que el primer cajón.

Recliné la silla hacia atrás y comencé a meditar. ¿Por qué no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre mi padre? Ni siquiera esa "mujer" me ha mencionado sobre el cuando lo pregunté una vez. eso hace que me hierve la sangre.

Me pregunto… que clase de hombre era…

Bueno, ya no hay nada interesante para seguir quedándome en este cuarto . Me levanté de la silla y me fui hacia la puerta; antes de salir la puerta, miré por ultima vez esa oficina con un sentimiento de tristeza por no saber quien era ese hombre a quien debería llamarle "padre" y cerré.

Finalmente llegué al ultimo cuarto, cuyo letrero dice "Mi cuarto". Supongo que es "mi cuarto". Me siento poco incómoda aunque no debería porque estoy segura que no he vivido en esta casa y este no es mi cuarto.

Giré la perilla y abrí la puerta poco a poco hacia adelante, me quedé totalmente impresionada. Es el único cuarto que está totalmente limpio (sin nada de polvo por el suelo) y ordenado. Seguramente aquí es donde se duerme esa chica. Me sentí mucho escalofríos que sin pensar empecé abrazarme a mi misma.

Adentré al cuarto (que no es mi cuarto), lo que hay es una cama rosa, un pequeño buró a su lado junto con una lámpara. Una pantalla de televisión de 45 pulgadas con la consola de PZ3 y mintendo Mii. Por una extraña razón, me sentí como si realmente estuviera en mi propia casa, hace que me sienta muy avergonzada.

Tranquila… esto es pura coincidencia. Recuerda que hay niños a esa edad jugando videojuegos. No eres la única que se la pasa todo el tiempo jugando videojuegos porque no puedes hacer amigos.

Fui al closet y al deslizar la puerta, miré que hay muchas ropas de niña como uniformes de preescolar, vestidos, chaqueta, etc.. colgados.

¡Un momento! Ahora que lo pienso, todos los cuartos están amueblados.. eso significa… ¿Qué nadie los quitaron o se fueron dejando las pertenencias? Bueno, Da igual.

Cerré el closet y me senté en la cama. La cama está muy suave que me da ganas de acostarme y dormir.

No se por qué, pero me da un sentimiento de nostalgia al estar en este cuarto, como si realmente vivía aquí. ¡Reacciona ya imbécil! Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente para ordenar mis pensamientos.

Luego miré el Buró y abrí el cajón. Había muchas hojas con muchos dibujos hecho con crayones.

¡Vaya! ¡Son muchos dibujos! ¿los hizo ella?

No debería estar esculcando en un cuarto ajeno. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Se supone que este es mi cuarto ¿no? Así que todo de aquí es completamente mío.

¡ha! Vaya pretexto barato que estoy haciendo. Además, no creo que ella se moleste lo que voy a hacer. Saqué todas las hojas del Buró y comencé a ver los dibujos.

El primer dibujo pareciera la de un hombre con una barba sujetando unos papeles enrollados en su brazo derecho, tenía algo escrito arriba de su cabeza que dice "Mi papá".

El segundo dibujo es la de una mujer que dice " Mi mamá". Tiene el cabello corto y de color negro, con un sartén en su mano izquierda y algunos utensilios de cocina alrededor de ella, pero también algunos cuadernos, lápices y libros, etc.. indicando que no sólo es ama de casa, sino también es profesora.

… - no se por que pero al ver ese dibujo hace que me salga una vena en mi frente. esa imagen me recuerda a esa "mujer" que tanto aborrezco; sólo que en este dibujo se ve feliz y la que he conocido nunca he visto una sola sonrisa cuando vivía con ella. Es mejor no volver recordar eso y continuar viendo.

El tercer dibujo no se si es un oso. Por la forma de sus orejas triangulares diría que es un gato muy obeso pero su cola se asemeja a la de un zorro. ¿será un zorro o un gato? Pero parece que tiene un nombre, Goko.

¡Wow! Quien haya dibujado debe tener una gran imaginación, apuesto que tiene talento para ser un mangaka.

Mangaka, ¿eh? …

Se que soy una otaku regular, pero la palabra "mangaka" hace que me sienta muy melancólica. ¿por qué será? ¿es algo que olvidé?

El cuarto dibujo son las de dos niñas tomadas de las manos, las dos sonreían. Repentinamente fruncí el ceño cuando leí lo que estaba escrito arriba: "ka-Chan y yo"

No pude controlar mi enojo, es algo que aún no quiero aceptar porque no tengo recuerdo.

Continúe viendo los demás dibujos, pero solamente hay dibujos de las dos niñas en distintos lugares: dentro de la casa, en el parque, en un festival de verano, en la navidad, etc…

¡es mentira! ¡es mentira! – Murmuré a mi misma cada vez que veo a Las dos niñas sonriendo en cada dibujo ( como si en verdad están muy felices), causándome que apriete mis dientes de irritación y las ganas de romperlos ahora mismo porque son mentiras.

En ese mismo instante, en el siguiente dibujo me quedé totalmente atónita; un dibujo donde las dos niñas se estaban besándose.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! - grite y me levanté como si un rayo cayera cerca de la casa. Mi cara se va vuelto rojo como tomate y oculte mi cara con ambas manos de la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo ahora

No es cierto… no es cierto…. No es cierto….- quiero creer que este también es una mentira. No tengo recuerdo pero no entiendo por qué siento vergüenza como si realmente sucedió.

Sin pensar, toqué mi labios con mis dedos y salte un suspiro, diciendo. – ¿es mi primer beso?

¡No! ¡Para Nada! Nuevamente sacudí mi cabeza para regresar a la realidad. No es momento para ponerme sentimental como una chica de los mangas shojos. Aunque fuese verdad, esto no cuenta como primer beso. Mis labios está reservado para alguien especial…. O tal vez nunca (al igual que mi virginidad)…

Mire al suelo y vi que sin querer tiré todas las hojas al suelo.

Que fastidio. – suspire y me arrodillé para recoger todas las hojas.

Después de recoger la última , me levanté y los puse en el buró de nuevo. Me quedé mirando el dibujo del beso.

Si lo que dijo la chica es verdad. Si este lugar era mi hogar, porque no tengo ningún recuerdos de este lugar. Empecé intentar en recordar todo lo que sé, pero no logró encontrar nada; como una televisión que ha perdido la señal del canal.

Es mejor que me vaya. – dije después de cerrar el Buró. SI, es mejor que me vaya cuánto antes, si sigo quedándome en este lugar me volveré totalmente loca.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: BIENVENIDA A MI MUNDO **

Bajé por las escaleras que estaba al final del pasillo y llegué a la planta baja de la casa. Aun sigo confundida después de ver esos dibujos que estaban ese cuarto y quiero olvidarlo y salirme de este lugar.

Miré a mis alrededore;, en el lado derecho está el comedor junto la cocina. Justo lo que pensaba, al igual que la planta arriba, tampoco removieron tanto los muebles como electrodomésticos con tan solo a simple vista.

En el lado izquierdo, es la sala de estar. Esta con una enorme mesa al centro y tres sofás alrededor de ella, una enorme televisor de 60 pulgadas junto con un reproductor de blu-ray y discos a un costado. Y por último hay una enorme puerta corrediza de vidrio que te lleva al jardín.

¿? ¡ahí esta! A través del vidrio de la puerta corrediza, está mi uniformes colgado en un tendedero. ¡yes! Finalmente ya podré salir de este feo lugar y regresar a mi casa. Sólo espero que no aparezca algo que me impide salir.

Entre a la sala de estar para ir directamente a la puerta corrediza; pero antes de deslizar la puerta me quedé tontamente atónita. Mis ojos me guiaron directamente hacia un árbol; el mismo árbol que lo había visto en mis sueños.

Mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo sin que yo se lo ordenara, como estuviera poseída por algo. Deslicé la puerta, me fui o poco a poco hacía el árbol de lugar de ir por mi uniforme.

El árbol aún continúa floreciendo cerezos y eso que apenas es mayo. Puse mi mano sobre el tronco y sentí algo extraño dentro de mí; una sensación de calidez y felicidad. No he vuelto a sentir ese sentimientos desde mi madre seguía con vida.

¿estaré soñando despierta?

De repente, escucho el sonido de metal colgando el cual me llamó la atención. Cuando miré a la izquierda, vi un juego de columpios para dos personas y una chica sentada en uno de ellos: es esa chica y sigue teniendo esa mirada triste desde la última vez que la vi, mirando hacia el suelo.

¿qué hago? Se supone que estoy aquí por mi uniforme y largarme de aquí ; sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me pide que no la ignore.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté, actuando desinteresada.

No, nada. – respondió con una voz apagada. – Solo recordaba los momentos que tuvimos aquí. Y también… recordaba el día que te fuiste.

¿el día que me fui? Eso puso muy intrigante para mí y decidí acercarme a ella para poder escucharla con claridad, sentándome en el otro columpio .

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Fue un 7 de octubre, no quisiste ir al escuela porque quería ir a la inauguración de un edificio que tu padre estaba involucrado. Yo también quería ir pero no me dejaste porque me pediste que cuidara de la casa hasta que tu regresara. Y lo acepté… con la condición que me trajeras un presente. Y luego… nunca volviste….

¿eh? – sentí un pequeño piquete en mi pecho después que dijo, cómo si una abejas me picara que comienza a dolerme mucho. Esta vez no pude refutar su historia. Seguí escuchando su historia

Día tras día, esperando y esperando, pero no apareciste. Comencé a desesperarme sin saber ninguna noticias sobre ti hasta que un día logre escuchar las conversaciones de dos señoras mayores: " esta es la casa donde el arquitecto murió con su hija en un misterioso derrumbe que cayó todo el edificio en día que inauguraron."

¿un derrumbe? – Mi corazón entro shock por unos segundos.

¿qué es esa sensación que estoy sintiendo ahora? Es como si mi cuerpo recordó algo que yo no sepa. Y también… ese sentimiento de miedo que recorre mi espalda . No se si podré mantener la compostura… quiero irme ya pero mi cuerpo no responde… mierda…

Después de enterarme, quería salir para buscarte y comprobar que no es verdad que habías muerto. Pero justo cuanto iba a tocar la perilla, recordé que aún sigo aquí. Si realmente hubieras muerto, yo me desaparecería porque soy parte de ti. Me sentí un gran alivio pero triste por no saber donde estabas. Así que….

Así que decidiste quedarte aquí, esperando. – interrumpí justo cuando iba a terminar con la oración y ella asintió moviendo su cabeza.

Yo tenía esperanza que algún día regresarías y volveríamos a estar juntas como los viejos tiempos. – sus labios comenzaron a temblar como si tratara decirme algo pero tiene miedo a como reacciono.

Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? - alzó mirada hacia a mí, con un rostro de seriedad y tristeza que me incomoda. - ¿Dónde estuviste estos 9 años y por qué cambiaste drásticamente?

Yo….

No sabía que decirle. Yo no tengo una respuesta apropiada para que calmara de su angustia. Sin embargo, escuchar la palabra derrumbe, comencé recordar algo que siempre estuve preguntando todo el tiempo pero lo olvidé con el tiempo.

Recuerdo que me levanté en un hospital; tenía brazo derecho vendado, al igual que mi cabeza. Vino un doctor junto con esa "mujer" y le pregunté que fue lo que me sucedió, el me respondió que un auto que iba a toda velocidad me arrolló mientras perseguía un gato que había robado un Camarón frito de mí almuerzo.

Supe que se trataba de una mentira, en especial la mirada de esa "mujer" lleno de odio hacía a mí sin saber su motivo en ese entonces. Estaba muy confundida y sin tener recuerdos de lo sucedido, tuve que aceptar esa versión.

Si lo que dice es verdad, esa "mujer" me ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo. Apreté las cadenas del columpio, suprimiendo el sentimiento de odio que recorre todo mi cuerpo juntos con los recuerdos marcados en mi espalda; tengo ganas de salir de está casa hacia donde está "ella" y matarla con mis propias manos.

¿Se-chan? – su voz hizo que despertará

Bueno… yo… - no tengo la respuesta para darle pero tampoco puedo mentirle. – lo lamento, pero no recuerdo nada. Intenté muchas veces que comencé a dolerme la cabeza.

Es como si mis recuerdos fueron arrancados mí cerebro, como un libro cuyos páginas fueron arrancadas.

Ya veo… - nuevamente bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, parecía decepcionada por la respuesta que dije.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, y ninguna de nosotras ha dicho una sola palabra. ¿Qué puedo decir ahora? Mi lengua es demasiado afilada que pueda lastimarla, pero viendo la así: decaída y sin esperanzas después de haberle dicho cosas feas en ático y hace unos momentos. Soy una terrible persona.

¿qué harás ahora? – nuevamente le pregunté para romper el silencio.

No lo sé… todo este tiempo he estado esperándote. Creo que me que quedaré aquí para siempre…

¿Qué? ¿hablas en serio? – exalté desconcertada. – ¿Ni siquiera has pensado en salir al mundo exterior?

Tengo miedo… - dijo ella, sus manos que sostenía las cadenas del columpio estaba temblando que escucho la sacudida metálica. – yo nunca he salido al mundo exterior por mi propia cuenta. Tu siempre me llevabas a todos los lugares que visitabas a excepción de la escuela. Y ahora que estas aquí y sin recuerdos…. Me siento totalmente sola que me da miedo salir afuera.

Esa mirada…. Conozco esa mirada. Es la misma mirada que tenía yo cuando escapé de mí casa a los nueve años. Una mirada de miedo, sin esperanzas y esperando a que llegará la muerte para liberar el sufrimiento de este horrible mundo.

Finalmente comprendí… aunque no tenga recuerdos, estoy profundamente conectada con ella, una parte que no debo abandonar.

Me prometí a mi misma que no volvería involucrarme en asuntos ajenos. Pero ya no puedo contenerme mas; me levanté del columpio y me paré delante de ella. La chica alzó su mirada hacia a mi, parecía como una niña confundida frente a un adulto extraño y con el miedo de que dijera algo que le incomodara. Luego extendí mi mano hacia ella y dije:

Entonces… ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo a mi casa?

¿eh? – los ojos de la muchacha abrió más y sus pupilas estaban radiantes que podía ver mi propio reflejo a través de ellas.

Ni yo misma puedo entender porque estoy haciendo esto. Pero estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que mi madre hizo conmigo cuando la conocí por primera vez.

Ni creas que estoy haciendo por lastima. Sólo… - en realidad me cuesta mucho trabajo en abrirme hacia otras personas. – Es posible que pueda recuperar todos mis recuerdos si vienes conmigo. Eso es todo

Se-chan…

Desde que esa muchacha apareció en mi vida, todo era caos y confusión que me dio ganas de huir y olvidar de todo. Pero ahora todo está claro y ahora mi mente está enfocada en una sola cosa: ¿Quién soy yo?

Hasta el día de hoy descubrí que no me conozco a mi misma, me falta recuerdos; recuerdos para determinar quien soy en realidad y por qué me convertí en esto que soy ahora, un ser con lleno odio hacía todo el mundo por culpa de la sociedad. Quizás esa muchacha (un ser inexistente) sea la llave para descubrir mi verdadera identidad.

La cara de tristeza se convirtió en una cara alegre y lleno de vida, justo como la vi por primera vez cuando me desperté .

¡S-SI! – asintió con júbilo, la muchacha tomo mi mano y se levantó, mirándonos del uno de la otra.

¿? – sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano al sostener el suyo. Su mano eran tan cálida y suave, e incluso puedo sentir sus pulsos. Realmente es difícil creer que sea una amiga imaginaria.

Disculpa…. – habló la chica. – me estás apretando mi mano.

¿eh? – rayos, perdí la loción del tiempo y la solté despavorido. - L-Lo siento. No se que estaba pensando.

¡Mierda! ¿cómo pude hacer tan estúpido? Mi cara estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza que me di la vuelta hacia atrás para que no me vea.

No se de muchas cosas y eso es porque aún sigo siendo una niña. – dijo mientras se me acercaba para verme. No quería que me viera con esa expresión y voltee mi cara hacia otro lado.

Ella se detuvo enfrente de mí y dijo:

Pero muchas gracias por volver a ser parte de tu mundo, el mundo de Sekari (Sekari no Sekai).

Miré su cara por unos instantes, pero mis ojos se quedaron paralizados. Un sonrisa inocente y genuina hizo que mi corazón comenzará a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal. De todas las mujeres que logrado a conocer, está es la más pura que he conocido en todo mi vida ; incluso si no existe en realidad, jamás habrá alguien como ella.

Eh…. Si…- le asentía mientras mis ojos otra vez se fueron al otro lado con la pena de ver su cara.

Creo que volveré a presentarme. – extiende mano hacia a mi, justo como lo hice hace unos momentos. – Mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gustó.

Encantado, yo soy Sekari. – y una vez más nuestras manos se estrecharon.

Espero que esta vez seamos las mejores amigas del mundo. – dijo toda entusiasmada

Si…

Y así empezó mi aventura de encontrar mi verdadera identidad. Presiento que habrá momentos muchos más bizarros de lo que estoy viviendo ahora con esta chica llamada Kagome dentro mi mundo.

Tengo mucho miedo… miedo que los resultados no saldrá como yo espero. ¿y si descubro que soy una persona horrible? No Podría soportar está carga e recurriría terminar con mi propia vida.

No te preocupes…. – dijo Kagome, apretando gentilmente mi mano. – porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Esas palabras hizo que desapareciera una gran parte de mi inseguridad como arte de magia. Y por primera vez en 5 años, hice una pequeña sonrisa que juré que jamás volvería hacerlo. Esa chica, sin duda es especial.

Si….

Un momento…. Olvidé algo importante que quiero preguntarle .

Oye.

¿qué pasa?

Si vas a salir de está casa. ¿tienes algo con que vestirte?

¿eh? – se quedó con boquiabierta.

… - no puede contener mi disgusto viendo su tonta reacción.

Si…. Definitivamente este es el inicio….


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: UN NUEVO MUNDO PARA MI**

Al principio me daba mucho miedo salir al mundo exterior después de haber nacido bajo el árbol del cerezo, justo como un recién nacido. Hasta que tu me tomaste la mano y diciéndome: " No te preocupes, mientras estás conmigo no hay necesidad de temer nada." Era exactamente igual cuando me pediste que viviera contigo, ese sentimiento de calidez desvaneció todas mis inseguridades. Sin lugar a dudas, sigues siendo la Se-chan que conozco, aún sin los recuerdos y con cara de niña molesta.

Oye….

¿si?

¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir tomándome de mi brazo?

Desde que salimos de la casa, tomé los brazos de se-chan para no perderme. El mundo es muy grande y todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que salí al exterior.

El rostro de Se-chan estaba ruborizado, como si está dando mucha pena. Y sus ojos están moviéndose de izquierda y derecha, como si alguien no están mirando.

Voltee a ver, hay unas cuantas personas que nos están mirando finamente, como si estuvieran viendo fuera de lugar.

Esto es muy raro…. – dijo Se-chan preocupada e inquieta. – todo el mundo nos están observando.

Yo no veo nada raro.

Se está poniendo muy nerviosa que está saliendo sudor en su cara.

¡ está es una familiar mía que acaba de llegar del extranjero! ¡estos son las costumbres! ¡No es nada lo que están pensando! – dijo para las personas que nos estaban viendo. No entiendo por estaba diciendo eso.

Pero, la reacciones de la gente cambiaron y se fueron. Luego, la tensión que tenía Se-chan se fue y dio un profundo suspiro.

Tenemos que hablar seriamente más adelante.

¿Eh?... si…. – no se a lo que refería pero aun así lo asentí.

Bien. Entonces…. – me empujó suavemente, separándome un poco. Estaba confundida. – es mejor que nos vayamos así.

¿por qué? – le reclame, me sentí un poco ofendida.

Ya estás muy grandecita para estar pegada con alguien. – dijo mientras su cara estaba de color rojo. Siento que tiene otra razón por la que no quiere estar conmigo. Los humanos son demasiados complejos.

Pero…. Escuché un extrañó ruino que provino de mí estómago. Que extraño, nunca en mi vida escuchara mi estómago así, ¿qué será?

¿tienes hambre?

¿eh?

Si tu estómago está rugiendo así, significa que tienes hambre. No hay otra explicación.

Oh, ya veo.

Así que se trataba de eso. Toqué mi estómago y sentí una pequeña sacudida que comencé a reír.

No se para que te ríes. – dijo se-chan molesta .

Es que nunca había sentido así desde que estaba viviendo en la casa.

Por una parte estaba asustada porque no sabía lo que se sucediendo con mi cuerpo.

Crep deberíamos ir a comer. - parecía resignada y se rascaba su cabeza con su mano.

¿de verdad?

Pero primero… tendremos que ir a la librería.

¿a la librería? ¿y para qué?

Sólo vámonos y ya. – ella me tomo mi mano y me jaló bruscamente y nos dimos la vuelta.

Minutos antes saliéramos de la casa, Se-chan me exigió que buscará ropa adecuada para poder salir. Así que nos fuimos a la habitación de sus padres. Yo estaba sentaba en la cama mientras que ella buscaba ropa en el closet.

¿en serio es necesario? – le pregunté

Por supuesto que sí, porque ni loca voy a permitir que vayas vestida así.

No comprendo lo que quiso decir. Mire mi ropa; es una enorme camisa blanco que había encontrado en este mismo lugar después de romper mi ropa con el tiempo.

Una pregunta. Cuando atacaste a esos sujetos, ¿en serio no te vieron?

Bueno….

Ahora que lo pienso, no me había dado cuenta sobre ese detalle. Se muy bien que ahora puedo tocar y levantar objetos, pero no estaba segura si eso también significa que me he vuelto visible.

La verdad no se mucho. – dije decepcionada. – lo único que se; que desde ese día lluvioso, todo cambió en mi. Se que me había vuelto tangible, pero no estaba segura si eso también signifique a ser visible antes los ojos de los demás, aparte de ti.

Ya veo…

Parece que me está ignorándome a pesar de haberlo contado. Que mala eres Se-chan…

¿? – algo le captó su atención.

¿qué sucede?

Parece que encontré algo interesante.

Se agachó al suelo y sacó una especie de caja. Lo puso a lado de la cama donde se encontraba yo y me levanté para verlo. Abrió la caja y ambas nos quedamos plasmadas. Sacó del interior de la caja y revela un hermoso vestido.

Es hermoso. – dije asombrada lo que estoy viendo ante mis ojos.

Se trata de un hermoso vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco, con mangas cortas y un listón que rodea por toda la cintura.

Creo que este te servirá

¿de verdad? Es un vestido de tu mamá, yo pienso que deberías ponértelo tu

No menciones a esa mujer enfrente de mí, ¿te quedó claro? – su actitud cambió drásticamente a una joven llena de resentimientos.

S-SI…. – le asentí, aunque siento esa aura hostil. Me gustaría saber que fue lo pasó con su madre para que se comporte así.

Bien. Entonces… - regresó a su actitud sería y me entrego el vestido. – póntelo

¿eh?

¿qué esperas? No tememos mucho tiempo. – comienza a desesperarse que está golpeando al suelo con su pie izquierdo. Pero…

Hay un problema. – dije intimidada.

¿cuál es?

Es que… no se como ponerme la ropa…

¡¿COMOOOO?! – grito.

Es que… jamás me he vestido una ropa desde que tengo memoria, y siempre te he visto vistiéndote.

¡PERVERTIDA! – exclamó apuntándome con el dedo. - ¿y cómo diablos vas a cambiarte de ropa?

Que tu me lo pongas

¿Qué? – se quedó en shock, más bien petrificada. No entiendo por qué se puso así, está vez no dije nada malo. - ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

¿por qué no? ¡No tiene nada de malo!

¡CLARO QUE LO HAY! ¡YA ESTÁS MUY GRANDECITA PARA QUE ALGUIEN TE AYUDE A CAMBIARTE LA ROPA!

¡yo apenas tengo 9 años!

Pasamos 3 minutos discutiendo eso que casi parece que duró por horas. Después, ella me explicó como ponerme el vestido; ya veo, es demasiado sencillo y simple, hasta yo me lo puedo ponerme.

Después, ella se marchó del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Avísame cuando estás lista. – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta .

¿y por qué? – pregunté desconcertada.

¡Sólo hazlo!

Esta bien…..

No entiendo por qué se pone tan alterada conmigo, en especial en su cara, se pone roja cada vez que me acerco. Se-chan es mucho más complicada y difícil de entender.

Después tantos problemas con ese asunto de la ropa, finalmente me puse el vestido blanco.

Ya puedes entrar. – avisándola y ella abrió la puerta. - ¡Mira se-chan!

Estaba muy asombrada: todo mi cuerpo cubierto en una tela blanca; se siente muy suave como una sábana recién secado. ¿Así es como se siente los humanos cuando ponen esas prendas en su cuerpo?

Es una tristeza para mi de no tener mi propio reflejo para verme. Pero esta bien, se-chan será mi espejo.

\- Se-chan, ¿cómo me veo?

\- Te odio, maldita. - dijo con un gesto de disgusto y mordiendo su dedo pulgar.

\- ¿EHHHHH?

Llegamos a una librería. Por un momento pensé que regresaríamos a nuestra antigua casa, pero nos dimos un vuelta después de la primera cuadra y fuimos todo derecho más adelante, como 10 minutos tardamos en llegar hasta aquí. Nos estuvimos a un lado de la puerta de la librería, Se-chan empezó hablar y dijo:

Escucha bien. Quiero que te quedes aquí por unos momentos. No tardaré.

¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?

¡Sólo hazlo! – me regaño

Bien. – acepté de malas ganas e incluso infle mis mejillas del enojó que estoy sintiendo.

Ella se adentro por la puerta automática y se cerró.

Mientras pasaba los minutos, comenzaba a analizar sobre la actitud de Se-chan con los poco minutos que he estado con ella. Es totalmente distinta a la Se-chan que conozco: una chica demasiado distante y con un mal genio que puede explotar en cualquier momento. La Se-chan que conozco era una niña muy dulce, generosa, a veces se pone a llorar y es muy traviesa. En verdad son dos personalidades distintas. Me gustaría saber que fue lo que ocurrió….

Pasaron más de 5 minutos y ella aún no ha regresado, libere un gran suspiro y dije:

Ya se está tardando… - ya me estoy cansando de estar parada, y mi estómago sigue rugiendo, cada vez se escucha cada vez más fuerte. Es increíble que me haya convertido como los humanos.

Hola…..

Una voz cercana me está llamando. No lo creo, es imposible que alguien me este viendo aparte de Se-chan.

Tu. La chica del vestido blanco.

¿vestido blanco? ¿está hablando a mi? Voltee la cabeza para confirmar si realmente me está viendo. ¡Es verdad! Se-chan tenía toda la razón. Un muchacho alto me está saludando e inmediatamente aparté mi mirada hacía otro lado.

Estoy aterrorizada. Nunca pensé que en realidad sí me he vuelto visible para la gente. Eso quieres decir que esos sujetos que los asusté también me vieron. ¡oh cielos! Si no está Se-chan, ¿como puedo interactuar con las demás personas?

Pareces que no eres de aquí. – dijo el muchacho acercándose hacía a mí.

S-SI… Acabo de llegar … - le respondí, intentando hablando normalmente. Pero aún así me cuesta mucho trabajo seguir haciendo. Se-chan, date prisa.

¿esperas a alguien?

Si, una amiga está dentro de la librería me pidió que me quedara aquí hasta que regresara.

Entiendo. Oye, ¿no te gustaría ir un rato conmigo? Yo podría enseñarte muchos lugares.

¡¿DE VERDAD?! – tal vez no sea una mala persona, está siendo generoso. Pero.. – lo siento, tengo que esperar a mi amiga.

Vamos, amiga. Solo tienes que mandar un mensaje, diciendo que te irás por un ratito.

Pero…. – antes de continuar con la oración, el chico puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

Te juro que te divertirás, sólo tuvo yo

¿?

¿qué rayos está pasando? – es la voz de se-chan que se encontraba detrás de mí (lleva unas gafas de sol)y sujetó la muñeca del chico, separando de mí hombro. - ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – preguntando al chico con un tono amenazante.

¡ouch! ¡duele! - su mano está retorciendo con mucha fuerza que grita de dolor.

¡suéltalo Se-chan! ¡el sólo quiere ayudarme!

¿ayudarte? ¿no te das cuenta que sólo quiere aprovecharte de ti?

¿aprovecharme? ¿no entiendo?

… - soltó la muñeca del chico y luego tomo el mío. – andando.

¿eh?

Oye perra…

Nos detuvimos; El chico estaba tan furioso que comienza asustar, es totalmente diferente a lo que fue hace unos minutos. Sin embargo, ella no se volteado para verlo. El ambiente se ha vuelto muy tenso que está entrando frío por mi espalda.

Si no tienes nada que decir, es mejor que te largues ahora mismo. No estoy de buen humor.

¿cómo dices? - comienza a mofar. - Tu no eres quien decida que hacer. Tu solo eres un asquerosa "tabla" pelirroja.

* punch*

Fue como un rayo, no pude ver en el instante que el puño de Se-chan impactara sobre el rostro del chico. Pude escuchar el crujido del hueso rompiéndose en la nariz. El golpe lo ha dejado inconsciente y cayéndose al suelo de concreto. Pero, Se-chan sujeto la camisa, evitando la caída pero lo jaló con mucha fuerza hacia donde está ella y dijo:

Escucha bien, animal. El día de hoy pasaron muchas cosas que me estoy volviendo totalmente loca . Te sugiero que te vayas a casa y reflexione bien para no cometer el mismo error . ¿te quedó claro? – sus ojos a través de las gafas son como el fuego, lleno de ira, hasta el más valiente se convierte en un pequeño chihuahueño.

S-SI, señora… - respondió con una voz aguda y luego lo suelta, cayendo al suelo.

Luego, ella miró a la gente de su alrededor que se quedaron viendo está escena.

¿qué es tan mirando? ¡lárguense! – gritó a la gente y se fueron despavoridos.

Estaba muy atemorizada que no pude decir una sola palabra por el miedo que Se-chan descargue su irá conmigo. Sin lugar a dudas, estoy ante la presencia de un temible dragón.

Vámonos…- dijo mientras toma mi mano otra vez y jalándome hacia adelante.

Si…

Realmente… extraño a la Se-chan que conozco.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: UNA NUEVA INQUILINA **

¡diablos! No puedo dejarla sola ni 10 minutos y hace un caos total. Tan sólo fui a ver a un conocido que trabaja en la librería para que me prestara un poco de dinero y llevarla a comer, pero después de lo sucedido ahora dice que ya no tiene hambre. ¡Bien! ¡Que se muera de hambre! Pero dudo mucho que pueda morir… digo… ella es un ser inexistente, después de todo.

Ahora que lo pienso sobre ella; en verdad sí se ha vuelto visible. No sólo en ese incidente, también cuando ella tomó mi brazo después de salir de esa casa. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarle respecto a eso, pero ahora no está de humor así que lo dejaré para después.

Finalmente llegamos al edificio; antes que entráramos, ella se quedó parada y alzando su mirada hacia el edificio.

Increíble. Que edificio tan enorme. – dijo ella asombrada. - ¿es aquí donde vives ahora?

Algo así. – le respondí apagado. No me siento muy orgullosa o algo parecido para presumir a alguien, pero no me gusta que la gente piense sobre la forma como vivo.

Wow. – sus ojos estaban más brillosos, es como si estuviera viendo el panorama de un parque de diversiones. Eso me irritaba.

Vámonos.

Eh…. Si…

Nos adentramos, pasando por la puerta automática. Ahora se asombra más ver el interior; viendo los elevadores abriendo y cerrando automáticamente. Supongo que es normal para alguien que nunca ha salido al exterior. Una vez que llegamos a la recepción, le pedí que se sentara en los sillones mientras que yo hable con el recepcionista para pedirme una copia de llave (tarjeta); ella asintió pero haciendo sus pucheros y cruzando los brazos. Que infantil es.

Tarde como 5 minutos hablando con el recepcionista, diciendo que fui asaltada por un ladrón y se llevó mi mochila que traía todas mis cosas como mi smartphone, mi dinero y mi llave. Por un momento pensé que no me creyó por su expresión, entrecerrando los ojos, pero al final me entregó una nueva llave diciéndome que no vuelva a perder. Me sentí como una niña que acaba de ser regañada y escuchando los tontos sermones de sus padres.

Regrese a donde se encontraba ella, parece que está vez se comportó bien pero sus mejillas continúa inflados.

Listo. – dije demostrando la llave.

Bien. – se levantó del sofá y nos dirigimos hacia a los elevadores.

Justo cuando iba a oprimir el botón, repentinamente ella lo oprimió una y otra vez.

¿qué haces?

Jejeje siempre quise subir en un elevador y oprimir el botón. – de nuevo su humor vuelve a cambiar a los que tenia cuando la conocí, la de una niña de 5 años y eso me inquietaba mucho.

De verdad nunca has salido al exterior.

¿? – inclinó su cabeza a un lado como confundida a lo que dije. Sonó el pitido del elevador y abrió la puerta. - ¡se abrió! – dijo muy animada. Eso me irritaba un más que hice un chasquido con la lengua.

Entremos

¡sip!

Una vez dentro, la puerta se cierra y comenzó a elevar. Ella sintió algo de miedo y tomo mi brazo izquierdo.

¿vamos a caer? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

No, no vamos a caer.

….

Me sujetó tan fuerte que ya comenzando a entumecer mi brazo.

Oye, no tan fuerte.

… - está tan asustada que ignoró lo que dije. Bueno, da igual.

Se detuvo y abrió la puerta. Ella abrió lo ojos y soltó mi brazo, saliéndose del elevador. Di un gran suspiro de alivio, moviendo mi brazo arriba y abajo para que agarre la circulación. Una vez fuera, esa chica se quedó viendo la ciudad.

Increíble. Es como ver una pintura recién hecho. La gente se ve como hormigas a esta altura. ¡También puedo ver las montañas!

Es difícil de creer que una chica como ella haya sido aislada por tantos años y todo lo que ve es nuevo para ella. No se por que me siento tan molesta al ver su ingenuidad e inocencia.

No te quedes aquí o te caerás. – la interrumpí a propósito mientras caminaba, haciéndola que saltara un poco dell susto.

S-si. – dijo y luego me siguió.

Llegamos al 1313, antes de abrir de usar la llave , tenía algo importante a esa chica que está a mi lado.

Aquí es donde vivo. A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo bajo mis propias reglas, ¿entendido? Si haces algo que perturba mi vida cotidiana, te irás de vuelta a la casa.

Si…. – contestó con desánimo. Tal vez fui un poco más dura pero es la única forma para que se porte bien y evitar conflictos en el futuro .

Puse la llave en la cerradura y bajé la manija de la puerta, empujando hacía adelante. Le pedí a la chica que adentrara primero moviendo la cabeza; estaba insegura por unos segundos y se adentro. Después de cerrar la puerta, encendí el interruptor que estaba a mi lado y la mayor parte del apartamento encendió.

No era de esperarse que ella nuevamente se quedará asombrada por el lugar tan grande. Más bien, me da algo de vergüenza que una chica entrará en mi "casa". Los únicos que saben donde vivo es kojima, el conocido que trabaja en la librería y un familiar mío.

¿te gusta? – le pregunté para escuchar su opinión.

Este lugar es enorme. Además demasiado costoso.

Ya veo…- está vez estoy de acuerdo con ella. El lugar es demasiado grande para que pueda vivir una persona, al menos que sea alguien de mucho dinero, como lo fue mi difunda madre.

Ahora surge un gran dilema. Ahora que está chica va a vivir conmigo, tengo que evitar a cualquier cosa para que su mente no corrompa. Hay muchas cosas dentro de la casa que no quiero que ella lo vea.

La chica fue la cocina primero viendo la estufa, el refrigerador, el microondas e incluso el fregadero, abriendo la llave para salir el agua y luego lo cierra. A veces me pregunto hasta cuándo saciará su curiosidad.

Después fue a la sala de estar, se queda impresionada ver la pantalla de 75 pulgadas, lo enciende y mira un programa de concursos.

Las televisiones de ahora tiene una mejor calidad, los movimientos parecen casi reales como si estuviera viendo a través de una ventana. - Dijo entusiasmada.

¿de verdad? – entré a la conversación. – apenas tiene la definición de 4K

¿4k? ¿y eso que es? – no entendió e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

Digamos que es la resolución de imagen más desarrollado de los full HD (de 1080 píxeles), que puede ver la imagen con más fluidez y más nítida.

¿de verdad? – volteó para verme y luego regresa su mirada hacia la pantalla. – eso es genial. Recuerdo que hace tiempo, sólo teníamos una pantalla así pero mucho más gruesa y con una buena calidad.

¿buena calidad? Creo que está mencionando a la definición HQ o por lo mínimo el HD 720 píxeles; donde apenas está comercializando los blu-ray y los primeros smartphone y la guerra de las consolas estaba reñidas entre zonyc y nicrosoft. Bueno, no vamos a contar los relatos como si fuera un almanaque de tecnología.

¿qué son estos? – señalando a los aparatos que están debajo de la pantalla.

Estos son un reproductor de blu-ray y las consolas de pz4 y snitch

Wow. Debió haberte costado mucho dinero en comprar las consolas.

Obviamente, las consolas de última generación son muy caros y poco a poco dejará de existir los formatos físicos; por mi no hay problema es porque siempre compró en digital. Sin embargo, en ese instante la chica empezó a reír

¿de qué te ríes?

Parece has vuelto con tu vicio de jugar videojuegos. Recuerda lo que te dije en la casa, cuando nací te vi jugando con una consola portátil. Una vez me dijiste, antes que yo naciera, te dedicabas todo el tiempo jugando videojuegos.

Ahora tiene mucho sentido, cuando fui a mi supuesta habitación, encontré consolas de pz3 y miiu y algunos videojuegos. ¡diablos! Con tan solo recordar y comparándolo con lo que tengo ahora, me siento tan avergonzada. Es mejor cambiar el tema cuanto antes.

Creo es hora que te tomes una ducha.

Es cierto. No he tomado una ducha en mucho tiempo.

Al fin… que alivió… si esto continuará , moriría de la vergüenza. Pero….

Hermana…. Quiero más… más….

¿eh? ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

¿qué es esto? Solamente parpadeé unos segundos y aparece una imagen en la pantalla.

¿qué es eso, Se-chan? Hay dos chicas que están abrazando y no tienen ropa. – dijo la chica señalando la pantalla y está mucho más curiosa.

¿qué hicisteis?

Bueno…. Por curiosidad oprimí el botón de "PLAY" (reproducir) y apareció esto.

¡Maldición! Había olvidado por completo que estaba viendo porno la semana pasada y no saqué el disco del reproductor.

¿por qué se cruzaron sus piernas como si fueran tijeras?

¡NOOOOO! – Me lancé hacía donde está el reproductor de blu-ray como un rayo y oprimí el botón de ejecutar; La imagen desapareció de la pantalla, saqué el disco y lo oculté detrás de mi.

¿por qué lo hiciste? – quejó la chica, levantándose delante de mi. – estaba en la mejor parte.

¡está película no es apta para ti! – exalté con la cara totalmente roja.

¿y por qué tu sí?

Bueno…. Yo…. – ahora estoy totalmente acorralada. No debo decir que son películas para adultos mayores de 18 años. Esas son las cosas que no quiero que esa chica lo vea. ¡rayos! Estoy totalmente podrida como ser humano.

Tengo que inventar una buena excusa. Piensa…. Piensa…

Se-chan….- ella se acerca más a mí y yo tratando de alejarme pero me topé con la pantalla que está detrás de mi.

Mirándola cara a cara me hizo recordar cierto escena de un juego porno donde el protagonista acorrala a una de sus heroínas; solamente falta poner su mano sobre la pared para hacer un famoso KABEDON.

¡un momento! Yo no me considero el tipo pasivo. No voy permitir que esta siga humillándome así. Es hora de contraatacar.

Te dejaré que veas una vez que salga de bañar. – dije con mucha confianza y con un tono juguetona.

¿de verdad?

Por supuesto que sí.

¡yes! ¡se lo creyó! Es tan ingenua que es capaz de creer una mentira. Eso fue tan sencillo que me siento orgullosa de mí misma.

¡muy bien! una vez que esté muy limpia y reluciente, veremos esa película juntas, ¿ok?

Si, si, si, si…. – me sentí muy incómoda lo que dijo, hace que sude mis manos.

¡nos vemos! – salió corriendo. Esos movimientos me recordó a una personaje creado por Toriyama, una niña robot que es demasiado poderosa, ingenua y muy alegre.

Después de irse, me sentí muy débil que estoy perdiendo el equilibrio mientras pero me senté en uno de los sofás para recuperar el aliento.

¡Soy una tonta! – Me regañé a mí misma mientras miraba el disco que tengo en mi mano que me da ganas de romperlo. Sin embargo, jamás imaginé que vendría alguien a mi casa, la última vez que alguien me visitó fue kojima en la secundaria y además… es una chica.

Se-chan… - su voz hizo que entrara frío en mi espalda, diciendo que algo malo está apunto de suceder.

¿qué pasa? – gire lentamente la cabeza para ver que está sucediendo. Lo poco que alcance a verla en este ángulo, al parecer está algo nerviosa y sus dos dedos índices estaban juntando una y otra vez.

Verás…. No se donde se encuentra el cuarto de baño.

… - ya sabía que esto iba a suceder… ¿por qué….?

La lleve donde se encuentra el cuarto de baño, se encuentra al fondo de apartamento, pasando las cuatro habitaciones que se encuentra en los pasillos: la primera habitación era de la mi difunda madre, el siguiente es el mío y los otros están vacíos. En cuanto el baño, es tan separados en dos: uno donde está el retrete y el lavado; y el otro donde se encuentra la tina y la regadera. Bueno, era de esperarse de alguien que viene por primera vez.

Pero…. El verdadero terror está apunto de ocurrir….

Toma. Te traje una toalla. – le entregué una toalla blanca. – espero que te laves bien para la cena.

Se-chan… - su tono parecía inconforme.

¿y ahora que pasa?

Yo quiero bañarme contigo.

Mi cerebro se desconectó por unos segundos y después…

¡¿ehh?! – grité asustada. – ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESO JAMÁS!

¿ por qué no? Desde niñas, solíamos bañarnos juntas.

¡tu no entiendes! ¡Somos adultas y además chicas ¡

¿y eso que tiene que ver?

¿qué tiene que ver? Los niños de 8 años ya no pueden bañar juntos. Eso es la lógica de la sociedad

Además… Mi corazón está acelerando mucho cuando mencionó eso. Y eso no todo, estoy comenzando a sudar mucho y no estamos en temporada de calor. Y mis manos, están temblando mucho. No puedo controlarme…

¡fuera pensamientos impuros! ¡no quiero tener esa clase de fantasía! Ella es una chica.

¿SE-CHAN?

¡te estoy dando una orden y lo tienes que obedecer o sino no te dejaré que veamos esa película. – usando lo que me queda de mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme firme.

Eres mala. – otra vez haciendo pucheros.

Me fui rápidamente hacia la puerta y sin voltear, dije.

Y avísame cuando este lista, ¿si?

Si…..

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé sobre la puerta hacia atrás, jadeando mucho como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

Eso estuvo muy cerca…. – Murmuré. Eso jamás me ha ocurrido en mi vida, sentí mi cuerpo ardiendo y mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte. Si no fuera por mi fuerza de voluntad, no se que sería capaz de hacer… sería mejor dejar de ver porno por un tiempo.

*ding dong*

¿eh? ¿alguien está tocando el timbre? Eso es raro que alguien venga a visitarme. ¿Kojima? No creo, porque le pedí que ya no me volviera a visitarme en tercer grado de la secundaria. Quizás sea… no creo, porque aún está en hora de trabajo. ¿entonces quien?

Caminé hacia la entrada y antes de abrir, miré a través de la mirilla para ver quien es.

….

…..

….

¿eh? ¡No es cierto! Son mis compañeros de la escuela: Tate, Hoshi y Shinomori.

¿qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿cómo supieron en donde vivo? Tranquila, tranquila…. Debe haber una razón. Tienes comportarte como siempre lo hecho en la escuela. Stay cool

Tome un gran aire y abrí la puerta hacia atrás.

¡ buenas tardes, Takuya!

¡ buenas tardes, Sekari!

H-hola…. – los salude formalmente, pero siento que algo no cuadra en mí. - ¿cómo supieron en donde vivo?

Tu deberías decirnos por qué no fuiste a la escuela. – dijo shinomori, como si estuviera regañándome.

¿eh?

Veras, Takuya… – habló Tate. – normalmente siempre llegas a tiempo a clases. Pero como ahora no habías llegado… nos teníamos preocupados por ti.

¿eh? ¿Preocupados por mi? Eso no es posible… es un chiste, ¿verdad?… que ese sentimiento de incomodes que estoy sintiendo.

Así es… - intervino Hoshi. – echábamos de menos tus miradas de hielo y tu voz apagada.

Oh, ya veo. – le respondí indiferente, ese tipo me cae mal entre los tres.

¡ No me trates así! – dijo frustrado.

En la hora de descanso. Apareció Shindou mientras nosotros hablábamos sobre ti.

¿Dijiste Kojima? – sin querer exalté y tape mi boca. ¡mierda! Lo dije sin pensar. Jamás pensé que Kojima estaba muy preocupado por mi para que fuera a preguntar a mis compañeros.

Ho ho ~…- Shinomori me esta lanzando una mirada frívola. No solo ella, Tate y Hoshi están sorprendidos por mi reacción y sobre él.

Bueno… - continuó Tate con la conversación. – él nos pidió que fuéramos nosotros a visitarte y traerte la tarea.

Ya veo…

Entiendo, sabe que le pedí que ya no me visitara a mi casa, así que le pidió a ellos que fueran en su lugar. Tendré que agradecerle mañana.

Íbamos los cuarto pero orimoto rechazó rotundamente y se fue.

Era de esperarse de ella. Ella es mucho más fría que Takuya.. ¿o lo fue? – otra vez me lanza esa mirada. Me está provocando para que haga una reacción como hace unos instantes, eso no lo voy a permitir maldita gótica.

Antes de ir a tu casa, hicimos una parada a la pastelería donde yo trabajo con mis padres para traerte algo para ti. Me entregó una caja blanca, puedo sentir la calidez de la caja a través de las palmas de mis manos.

Gracias…

Ahora que te contamos nuestra historia, te toca a ti. – dijo Hoshi apuntándome con el dedo.

¿qué?

Hoshi, no creo que ella quiera decirnos. – dijo Tate Defendiéndome.

Yo también quiero saber. – ahora Shinomori apoya a Hoshi. – ahora estoy más interesada saber más de Takuya

Chicos….

….

Ahora la situación está más peor a cuándo esa chica me pidió que me bañar a con ella. ¿Qué hago? ¿lo hecho a patadas? No puedo, ellos se tomaron las molestia en visitarme y me trajeron un presente. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡rayos!

KYAAAAAAAAAAA

Esos gritos que proviene en el baño, ¿qué habrá pasado?

¡SEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN! – la voz se acerca cada vez mas hasta que apareció.

¿Qué? ¿está desnuda? ¡idiota! Debiste salir con una toalla.

Puse mucho champú y se me cayó en los ojos. ¡me arde!

¡no te me acerques!

Llegó hacía mi, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y comienza a limpiar sus ojos en mi espalda. De lugar sentir cosquillas, estoy sintiendo mucha rabia y vergüenza que me da ganas de golpearla. Después de limpiar, abrió un poco los ojos y ve a mis compañeros que están en shock igual como yo.

¡Hola! ¡mi nombre es Kagome! ¡mucho gusto!

¡Este es peor momento para presentarte así, idiota! ¡está es la peor humillación que he presenciado en mi miserable vida! Ahora mi imagen está arruinando.

Pero….

Una corriente de sangre sale por los aires. ¡Es Hoshi que está teniendo una hemorragia nasal con mucha potencia y cayó al suelo.

¡Hoshi! – Tate y Shinomori gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Gracias.. por el servicio…. – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento. No parece estar arrepentido.

Dios, por favor mátame…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: PRIMERA CONVERSACIÓN **

Dios me odia, ¿verdad? Es la única explicación por lo que está sucediendo muchas cosas en un solo día y todo vino abajo como si cayera de una escalera.

La primera opción era sacarlos a patadas de mi apartamento; pero estoy segura que ellos no se darían por vencidos, en especial a Shinomori y Hoshi.

Así que la segunda opción es invitarlos y explicar "todo".

Lleve a la chica al baño para que ponga otra vez el vestido, pero antes…. Le di tres golpes en la cabeza: uno por la librería, el otro por pedir que me bañara con ella y el último es por correr desnuda frente de mis compañeros de la escuela. Después le di instrucciones específicos durante la conversación con Tate y los demás.

Solo espero que lo haya entendido…..

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar, donde se encuentra mis compañeros sentados en los muebles, la caja que trajo Tate está en una mesa de cristal en el medio. Tuve que sentar junto a ella en el caso que no entienda o se ponga nerviosa. Tengo que evitar que mi imagen siga decayendo.

Eres muy mala, Se-chan… - murmuró mientras acariciaba en su cabeza, donde la golpee.

Bueno, es mejor que nos presentemos … - habló primero Tate, sintiendo un poco nervioso al principio y luego recupera su compostura como siempre, diciendo: - mi nombre es Tate Yasuke. Mucho gusto.

Yo soy Shinomori Kaori. – dijo Shinomori con algo de interés en ella.

Y yo soy Hoshi Hashimaru, baby. – la cara de un perdedor pervertido se convirtió en la de un galán.

¡Mierda! Ya sabía que se iba a comportarse así cuando esta con una hermosa mujer, típico cliché.

Pero también… – toma la mano de la chica y se acerca su cara para… - puedes llamarme " my love"

Justo cuando iba hacer contacto con sus feos labios, lancé un tenedor directamente en la cabeza; saliendo un poco de sangre y cayendo al suelo por detrás.

Hoshi….

Era de esperarse que un tipo con las hormonas alborotadas iba a comportarse así. – tanto Tate como Shinomori se sintieron tan avergonzados como.

Cof… cof… - interrumpí tosiendo para volver al tema. – ella es Takuya Kagome.

Mucho gusto.- está vez se comportó bien, tal como la había indicado. – soy la hermana adoptiva de Se-chan, digo, de Sekari.

Bien, aquí llega el mayor reto…. Convencerlos…

Vaya, no sabía que tenias una hermana.

Es que mi madre, la señora Izumi, la había adoptado un año después de mí. – mi ansiedad va en aumento con cada segundo cuando veo la cara de shinomori que no parece estar convencida como Tate…. Se firme, Sekari. – un mes antes que falleciera, la envío a Europa para que continuara con sus estudios y ayer me mandó un mensaje que regresaría Japón en la mañana, así que tuve que faltar a clases.

Obviamente no me conocen lo suficiente de mi vida para no creer esa mentira. No obstante, la mirada de Shinomori hace que me ponga más tensa, y viendo el gesto confuso de la chica lo está empeorando.

Ya veo… pero debiste habernos avisado

No tengo sus números

Al menos debiste llamar a "Kojima"

…..

¿qué rayos le pasa? Esta gótica ha estado intentando provocarme desde que llegó aquí. Cometí un error, sin querer fruncí el ceño por un segundo haciendo que levante más la sospecha.

Lo perdí en el autobús.

Es un cuento poco creíble.

Esa es la verdad

Entonces, Debiste haberlo llamado antes

Realmente no era necesario.

En verdad eres una desconsiderada. Hubieras visto la cara de preocupado cuando vino hacia nosotros; parecía un perrito asustado.

Siento que este paso nos vamos a agarrarnos a golpes. Puedo sentir chispa en nuestras miradas, deseándonos en ser la primera en dar un golpe en la cara.

Tranquilas, chicas. No queremos que se peleen. Dijo Tate, tratando en tranquilizar a Shinomori que está a su lado.

Sí Se-chan. No se peleen. – al igual que Tate, ella está tratando en tranquilizarme.

…

…..

Tuvimos que ceder y nos alejamos. ¡Diablos!, jamás creí que iba a tener esa clase de tensión. Ya estoy comenzando a desagradarme a Shinomori; y por su mirada, también está pensando exactamente lo mismo sobre mí.

Lamento mucho por este malentendido. – habló la chica, disculpándose. – pero es la verdad.

No es necesario, Kagome. – la actitud de Shinomori ha cambiado (la muy descarada) y encima de todo, la llama por su nombre. - ¿puedo llamarte Kagome?

¡Sí! – asintió gustosamente. – me hace muy feliz que me llamen por mi nombre.

Entonces, yo también te llamaré Kagome. – asintió Tate.

Igual yo. – dijo Hoshi, que acaba de recuperar el conocimiento y con una bandita en si frente.

Vaya… ya todos se han vuelto muy amigos con esa chica. Déjame aplaudir para felicitar. Obviamente es un sarcasmo que no voy a decir.

Me gustaría preguntar… ¿qué relación tienen con Se-chan?

Bueno… somos… - Tate se sintió un poco incómodo.

¡Somos sus amigos! – dijo Hoshi.

¿sus amigos? – volteó a verme y con un gesto de conmovido que parece que está a punto de llorar – ¡que felicidad Se-chan! ¡ finalmente hiciste nuevos amigos!

No son mis amigos…. – contesté con voz apagada

También estoy de acuerdo -asintió Shinomori, con la voz apagada, igual que yo. – sólo somos sus compañeros de clases

¿pero no son lo mismo?

Está charla no va a llegar a ninguna parte , hasta ellos se están sintiéndose incómodos.

Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a comer el pastel que traje? Debes estar hambrienta después de un largo viajé. – Tate decidió cambiar el tema para reducir la tensión. Bien hecho Tate.

¡claro! Tenía muchas ganas de comer una comida de verdad.

¿cómo?

N-No la hagan caso. Se refiere a que nunca ha probado una buena comida desde que estuvo en Europa. Jajajajaja

¡idiota! ¡hablaste de más! Viendo sus caras de estupefacto cuando dijiste eso. ¡Ten más cuidado, animal!

Jeje seguro que no disfrutaste de una buena comida allá. – dijo Tate

Claro que sí. Por eso está muy desnutrida.

Está preguntando a Kagome, no a ti

¡Maldita seas, Shinomori! ¡deja de entrometerte!

Tranquilas chicas. - dijo Tate mientras abrió la caja. – disfrutamos el pastel como amigos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el pastel que hizo Tate, incluyéndome. Es un pastel de fresas con betún blanco alrededor. Tiene un gran diseño que parece haber hecho un profesional. ¿De verdad lo hizo Tate?

Tomó el cuchillo y cortó en 5 pieza para cada uno de nosotros, y el resto lo guardo de nuevo en la caja. El primero fue la chica, después yo, luego Shinomori y Hoshi y por último él.

Ella parecía confundida y se queda mirando el pastel como boba.

Oye, idiota. – le llamé con la voz más baja para que los demás no lo escucharan. Tomé el tenedor de la mesa y le dije a través de mis movimientos que hiciera exactamente lo mismo: cortar un pedazo con el tenedor y ponerlo en la boca.

Al juzgar por su expresión, parecer ser ya no entendió (eso espero). Ella tomó el tenedor, partió un pedazo y lo metió a su boca.

¡Mmmmmmmm! – abrió sus ojos y brillaron como una joya. - ¡Esta delicioso! ¡nunca he probado una comida así en toda mi vida!

No exageres… es verdad que es delicioso cuando lo probé: El betún de vainilla está muy cremoso y delicioso, el pan está muy esponjoso que deshace con mucha facilidad y las fresas están frescas y dulces. Todo lo que ha hecho Tate es asombroso para un muchacho de preparatoria, tiene talento para la repostería o incluso más.

Los demás opinan los mismo y lo están disfrutando, pero no tan exagerado como las de ella. Tate se siente muy apenado, diciendo:

Vamos, No es para tanto. Jejeje

¿no es para tanto? Tate, este pastel es lo más delicioso que he probado. – dijo Hoshi mientras pone otro pedazo de pastel en su boca.

Sí. – asintió shinomori. – de todos los postres que he probado, el tuyo es el mejor.

Tate me miró. Parece que también quiere mi propia opinión sobre el pastel. Sería una mentira que no me gustara, y además se tomo la molestia en hacerlo para mí.

Está muy delicioso. Gracias Tate…

Después de decir, Tate se quedó perplejo por unos momentos y luego sonríe con satisfacción.

Muchas gracias. Me alegro de oír eso.

¿eh? ¿por qué me agradeció? ¿acaso dije algo malo? No lo entiendo.

Por cierto, Kagome. – habló Shinomori después de terminar su pastel. - ¿qué estaban haciendo antes que llegáramos.

En ese instante, tragué el pastel y se atoró en mi garganta. Me estaba ahogado; tuve que golpear mi pecho lo más rápido para que pase la comida antes que esa idiota conteste.

Me fui a bañar porque Se-chan me lo pidió para que fuéramos a ver una película juntas.

¿y cuál es?

¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! No voy a llegar a tiempo y estoy por desmayar. Pero Tate me ofreció una taza de té y lo tomé bruscamente.

Se trata de dos hermanas que se quieren mucho y estaban abrazándose sin ropa.

Escupí el café en la cara de Tate. ¡llegué tarde!

¡Maldición! Todos se quedaron en shock como si fueran petrificados.

Recuerdo que la hermana menor le dijo a su hermana mayor que le diera más. No se lo que quiso decir eso pero la hermana mayor estaba agachada delante de su hermana menor y parece que estaba lami….

Tape su boca antes que dijera más.

¡estúpida! ¿qué crees que estabas diciendo? – la regañé furiosamente.

….. – está tratando de hablar pero no la escucho.

Per…vertida…

¿eh? ¿cómo me llamó? Volteé para ver quién fue pero todo mi vista se oscureció por el algo blando y cremoso. ¡alguien me lanzó el pastel en mi cara!

¡Eres una maldita pervertida! - eso son los gritos de Kaori, furiosa. - ¡ tenías pensado hacer cosas malas a una chica inocente! ¡Eres de lo peor de lo que pensé!

¿de qué está hablando Se-chan?

A mi no me preguntes, idiota. Es tu culpa por haberme metido en este lío. Justo cuando quite la crema en mis ojos, Hoshi se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos

¡Sekari! – dijo muy feliz.- siempre pensé que eras muy sería y no te interesaba ese tipos de cosas; pero tienes los mismos gustos que yo y eso me hace muy feliz.

¿qué estoy al mismo nivel que el? Eso es una ofensa para mi persona. Ahora mi imagen está arruinando por completo por la culpa de la tonta que está a mi lado.

Así que Sekari. ¿Qué tal si vemos esa películas juntos con Kagome y….?

Lo callé golpeando su frente con el mío. El golpe me dolió pero no tanto como la humillación que siento ahora. Otra vez se quedó inconsciente, cayéndose al suelo y la herida volvió abrirse.

Primero muerta antes de tener relaciones contigo , imbécil. Y si te metes con ella, te mueres.

Para nada lo estoy haciendo por ella, sólo que no quiero que un imbécil se atreva a poner sus manos encima en alguien que es parte de mi. ¡cómo odio esto!

Creo que es todo por hoy. Es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas. ¿de acuerdo, chicos? – Tate se levantó del sofá y carga a Hoshi, poniendo el brazo sobre sus hombros y cargándolo.

Sí… tienes razón. – respondió Shinomori, aunque no muy convencida. – te visitaré todos los días. – estaba hablando de ella y luego me miró con mucho desprecio. – no hagas nada indecente, ¿entendido?

Ahora me trata como a una criminal. Por favor, no tengo esas clases de gustos en especial a una tan estúpida como ella.

Los acompañé hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta, ellos salieron y yo (junto con ella) me quedé en la entrada.

Lamento mucho por lo que sucedió, muchachos. – estaba tan avergonzada que no pude ocultar la cara roja que tengo ahora.

No hay problema. – dijo Tate, no parece estar molesto. – además, fue muy interesante el día de hoy.

…..

No se de lo que está hablando. Pero da igual

Kagome. Recuerda que te voy a visitar todos los días.

Eh… si… - respondió tímidamente lo que dijo Shinomori.

Luego ella miró a mi y pone una señal con sus dedos diciéndome " te estaré vigilando"; yo también la imite y saqué la lengua.

No se peleen chicas. – otra vez interviene. – bueno, espero que hagas la tarea que trajimos.

Sí….

Tate me había entregado las tareas que dejó la escuela, son muchísimos. Gracias a dios que hoy es sábado, podré hacerlo mañana .

Takuya.

¿si?

Te has vuelto un poco más abierta. – dijo Tate mientras sonreía. En ese momento entré a una confusión.

¿abierta? ¿yo? No es cierto… ¿o tal vez si? ¡Rayos! En realidad no entiendo lo que me está pasando.

Nos vemos

Nos vemos….

¡Nos vemos?

Nos despedimos… está fue la primera visita después de tanto tiempo sin recibir visitas y ya no recuerdo quien fue el último que visitó a mi apartamento. Pero esta visita fue muy anormal y todo la culpa que tiene de esa chica .

De repente, sentí algo en mi boca por unos instantes y me asusté.

Está crema está mucho más delicioso.

….

Ya veo... dejé algún rastro del pastel en mi cara sin notarlo y ella lo quitó con su dedo y lo lamió. No se si lo que estoy presenciando sea una escena romántica o erótica. Pero da igual. Estoy tan desanimado que ya no tengo energías para regañarla o golpear.

¿ahora que haré con está chica tan problemática?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: MI PRIMER DÍA **

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me dormí con se-chan por primera vez. No sabía lo que era el concepto de dormir o si alguna vez tuve la necesidad de descansar mis ojos. Se-chan dijo que todo el mundo necesita dormir para recargar sus energías para el día siguiente. Todavía era muy confuso para mí y no sabía que hacer si ella se pusiera a dormir.

En ese momento, me pidió que me acostara la cama con ella y pusiste su mano sobre el mío , diciéndome: " Entonces, ¿podrías cuidarme mientras esté dormida?"

Parecía que necesitaba a alguien para poder dormir con mucha seguridad; así que lo asentí y eso me puso muy feliz. Minutos después que se durmiera, yo seguía despierta, observándola: se veía muy tranquila mientras dormía y eso me hizo sentir una gran satisfacción de que todo está bien.

Me preguntaba sí yo también podría dormir como lo hace ella (los humanos reales), ¿podría tener un sueño? Hay muchas cosas que aún no comprendo sobre mi misma y eso me dio mucho miedo.

Pero me sujetaste mi mano un poco y dijiste: " No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí contigo, como tu lo estarás para mí." Me preguntó si ella estará soñando conmigo, eso ya no importa porque eso me dio mucho alivio . Gracias Se-chan…

En ese instante, mis ojos se sentía un poco pesado y decidí cerrarlos, descansar un poco para poder cuidarla.

Y luego…..

…

…

Abrí los ojos porque me molestaba mucho los rayos del sol que atravesaba las cortinas. Era muy molesto.

¿en donde estoy? – fueron mis primeras palabras. Aún estaba dormida por lo que no recordaba lo que sucedió el día anterior.

¡Ah, es cierto! Abrí por completo mis ojos. Ya recuerdo todo. Recuerdo que Se-chan regresó a la casa pero siendo perseguida por unos extraños sujetos que la querían hacer daño, y la salvé. Sin embargo, ella perdió la mayor parte de sus recuerdos y no me conoces, eso me hizo sentir muy decepcionada. No obstante, ella me pidió que viviera con ella en su nuevo hogar y eso me hizo muy feliz y finalmente salí al mundo exterior, conociendo muchas cosas que aún me falta por comprender como ¿por qué la gente puede verme? ¿por qué ahora siento hambre? ¿por qué el cambio drástico de se-chan?

Además, conocí a los "amigos" de se-chan (aunque ella lo niega), son personas muy agradables y divertidas. Hubo momentos poco incómodo pero lo disfruté mucho. Aprendiendo muchas cosas, sobre todo la vida de se-chan.

Pero….

Ahora lo recuerdo… estuve durmiendo en otra habitación, porque Se-chan Se negó que durmiera con ella en el suyo. Me pregunto si aún está molesta por lo que pasó con la visita de sus amigos. Se negó bañar conmigo, tampoco me dejó ver esa película que me prometió verlo después que me bañara y me echó de patada de su habitación cuando me metí en su cama; se veía muy furiosa, no entiendo su actitud. Pero al menos me dio algo de su ropa para que usar como piyama: un pantalón corto de color negro y una camisa del mismo color y tiene el dibujo de un oso monocromático que dice "desesperación". ¿le gusta esa clase de oso? Se ve muy tétrico

Hice un gran bostezo y me estiré mis brazos hacía arriba. Es la primera vez que hiciera un bostezo, ¿será normal? No lo sé, es la primera vez que experimento eso. Me dio un poco de miedo. Además, desde que me puse esa ropa, me está apretando mucho, en especial en mis pechos.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación. Todo estaba muy silencioso que solamente puedo escuchar los pequeños pasos que hago. Me sentí un gran escalofríos que me hace pensar que si habrá un fantasma en esta casa.

Llegué a la habitación de se-chan. Estaba un poco nerviosa y solamente me quedé parada en la puerta, ¿seguirá molesta conmigo?

¿estas despierta? – dije mientras tocaba la puerta. No hubo respuesta. ¿sería bueno abrir la puerta? Bueno, es probable que lo tenga cerrado ya que no le gusta que entre sin su permiso .

Pero…. ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo malo? No, no quiero pensar en eso. Tendré que entrar sin importar que ella me regañe de nuevo.

Toce la perilla y lo gire, está abierta. ¿no estaba cerrada? No, no, no. No es el momento para eso; empujé la puerta poco a poco, sin hacer ningún ruido y caminé de puntitas como si fuera un ladrón y ahí está.

Está dormida en su escritorio y tenía unos audífonos puestos en sus orejas conectados con un enorme espejo negro que está a su lado. Trae puesto un pijama muy peculiar: un pantalón de color gris y un suerte de color rojo con rayas grises en horizontal; me hace recordar a un monstruo que se vestía igual junto con su sombrero sucio y unas garras metálicas en su mano derecha. Mejor no continuar, no quiero tener pesadilla sobre ese monstruo.

Tal parece que estuvo haciendo la tarea y luego se quedó dormida.

Jejeje no puedo evitar, pero se ve muy linda dormida así. Tranquila y con la baba escurriendo.

¿debería despertarla? No se que hora es pero apuesto que son más de las 8. Me acerqué a ella otra vez de puntitas. Sentí un poco de miedo debido a su carácter explosivo, pero es mi deber despertarla.

Llegué y me agache. Seguí mirándola por un rato más. En serio, es muy linda cuando está dormida así, tan pacífica. Como me gustaría verla así despierta. Creo que eso nunca va a suceder, pero soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad?

En fin… puse mi dedo índice en su mejilla, una u otra vez, diciendo:

Se-chan…. Despierta…. Se-chan

…..

Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, por lo que dejé de tocar.

Maldita sea…. 100 quartz….. No me… salió artu…ria… te…. Odio….

¿arturia? ¿quién es ese? Creo que sigue soñando.

Despierta, Se-chan… ya es de mañana. – volví a tocar su mejilla con mi dedo. ¿hasta cuándo seguirá estando dormida?

De repente, comienza abrir sus ojos lentamente y se quedó mirándome( ya que estoy muy cerca de su cara) por unos momentos .

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó Se-chan. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que estoy segura que podría escuchar todo el edificio . - ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES? – me preguntó después de haber caído de la silla.

¿ya no me recuerdas? Soy Ka-Chan

¿ka-Chan? – parece que aún sigue dormida, luego se agitó su cabeza. – oh! Ya recuerdo. Eres tú…

…

No me molesta que se haya olvidado de mi por unos instantes. Me molesta que no me ha llamado por mi nombre; por lo menos por el nombre de Kagome. ¿tanto tu desconfianza hacia a mi, Se-chan?

¿cómo entraste hasta aquí?

Pues dejaste la cerradura abierta .

¿eso hice? – se levantó, apoyando con el escritorio. - Es cierto. Fui al baño y después… - ella da un gran bostezo.

Por cierto… ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Estaba haciendo mi tarea. Estaba tan furiosa que…. – se detuvo por un momento, mirándome y luego frunció el ceño. - ¿por qué te estoy contando mi cosas?

Pero, tu empezaste.

¡cállate! - giró su cara hacia otro lado y con los brazos cruzados. – todavía sigo muy molesta conmigo y no hay razón para contarte sobre mi vida personal, ¿te quedó claro?

….

Simplemente, no la entiendo….

Fuimos al comedor para preparar para el desayuno; Se-chan se había cambiado de ropa y no me dejó que la ayudara en la cocina, solo me pidió que me quedara sentada en la mesa.

No la entiendo. Realmente no la entiendo. Siempre se pone de mal humor cuando estoy con ella y se pone muy agresiva cuando alguien se acerca a mi como el chico de la librería y su amigo de la escuela, Hoshi.

Me pregunto si es así con todo el mundo o solamente conmigo.

Aquí tienes. - no me di cuenta que el desayuno ya estaba enfrente de mí, me sorprendí. Son tres Hot cakes bien hecho y con un trozo de mantequilla arriba, se ve muy apetitoso. – gracias

….. – ella se fue al otro lado de la mesa. Como si quisiera alejarse de mi, eso es muy cruel.

Es mejor olvidar eso y comer los Hot cakes que hizo Se-chan para mí . ¿pero cómo?

Gracias por la comida. – dijo se-chan y luego toma el cuchillo y el tenedor, cortándolos.

Oh…- ya veo, conque se trata de eso. Así que empecé a imitarla.

Corte los Hot cakes por la mitad y después cortarlos en cuatro partes, hasta terminar en ocho partes como una mini pizza. Aplique la miel de maple y una vez lista, tomé el primer pedazo y lo puse en mi boca.

¡Está delicioso! – no pude contenerme la emoción que siento después de probar el primer bocado.

¿en serio? – preguntó se-chan, parecía apenada.

Yo no miento. El pan está muy esponjoso y caliente, sin sobrepasar el tiempo de la masa. Pareciera sacado de los comerciales de Hot cakes que había visto por televisión.

Ya veo….- es tan linda teniendo esa expresión. Me alegro que aún tenga esas emociones de lugar de estar siempre amargada.

Serás una gran esposa.

En ese instante, su gesto cambio a lo tenía antes. ¿dije algo malo?

Lamentablemente, es lo único que puedo hacer. La verdad no se cocinar, excepto hacer Hot cakes.

¿cómo? – me quedé perpleja. – Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a comer?

Por lo regular siempre como comida comprada, en especial el Ramen instantáneos. Nunca he aprendido a cocinar, excepto esto.

Pensé que gritaría pero me equivoque. Su forma de hablar parecía que está triste, como si estuviera decepcionada consigo misma. Debió ser muy duro para ella sin que nadie la ayudara todos estos años. Yo debería estar más decepcionada conmigo misma por no estar a su lado para ayudarla.

¡ya se! ¡con esto podría subir el ánimo!

Y si pedimos ayuda a Tate….?

¡ESO JAMÁS! – gritó y golpeó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

¿por qué no?

¡No quiero que nadie se mete en mi vida!

No entiendo por qué no quieres que nadie te acerquen.

…

De nuevo su actitud. En serio que le pasa con ella, por qué no quiere alguien se le acerque, en especial conmigo.

Si esto continúa, seguro que se-chan Se iría a su habitación sin terminar de comer. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a calmar este ambiente tan tenso.

*ding dong*

\- ¿una visita? – dijo se-chan y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Estuvo tan cerca. Sinceramente, no soy muy buena en discutir con alguien porque jamás había tenido una discusión hasta ahora y me pongo muy nerviosa que no se como defenderme. Pero esta vez no pude aguantar ese enojo por su actitud tan irritante y odioso. ¿de verdad es la Se-chan que conozco?

¿qué haces tu aquí?

¿No escuchaste lo que dije ayer? Que vendría a visitarla todos los días para protegerla de ti, pervertida.

¿cómo me

¿Quien es? Su voz es muy conocido. Decidí levantarme de la silla para averiguar quién es. Llegué a la entrada y vi a Se-chan discutiendo con una chica de cabello largo y ve viste de negro. ¿eh? Ya recuerdo quien es esa chica, es…

¿Kaori?

¡Hola Kagome! – saludó Kaori entusiasmada, haciendo a un lado a Se-chan. - ¿cómo has estado?

Pues bien…. Creo. -No puedo decir que estuvimos discutiendo .

¿cree? – parece que no me creyó y luego miró a se-chan, entrecerrando los ceños. - ¿Que la hiciste está vez?

No es de tu incumbencia.

¿cómo que no? Se nota bien su cara. ¿estuvieron peleándose?

…

Por favor, dejen de pelear – dije, interviniendo. Tuve mucho miedo en que podría pelear las dos, justo como ayer. Gracias a dios que asintieron y se separaron.

¿y bien? – dijo se-chan con los brazos cruzados. - ¿a qué has venido Shinomori?

No tengo por qué contestar.

…..

¿A qué has venido Kaori? – tuve que decir antes de que vuelvan a pelear. Oh, cielos… es tan difícil mantenerla quieta.

¡vine a visitarte! – Kaori cambió de actitud a una alegre, pero parece que Se-chan no le agrada muchos.

oye Kagome

¿si?

¿no te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?

¡¿QUÉ?! - Grito Se-chan

¿de compras? – no entendí a lo que se refiere, ¿será comida?

¡no! ¡no!No! - se puso delante de mi, separándome de Kaori. - ¡no voy a dejar que ella se vaya contigo, shinomori!

¿eh? ¿Acaso eres su dueña o algo así?

Bueno…técnicamente si es mi "dueña", después de todo ella es mi creadora.

Este no es tu asunto, Shinomori. Es mejor que te largues antes de que te mande a patadas de mi apartamento.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué siempre termina peleándose con todo el mundo?

Me da la impresión que pretendes encerrarla aquí. ¿no es así?

….. – no dijo nada para refutar.

¿Eso es cierto? – pregunté y ella no me contestó. Estaba en completo shock

¿Que clase de hermana mayor eres, dejar encerrada a tu hermana menor?

Es lo que también quiero saber. No puedo creer que ella tenía planeado así para mí. Yo pensé que me llevaría a conocer el mundo exterior pero en realidad no lo es. Me siento muy decepcionada. Eres muy cruel, Se-chan.

Haz lo que quieras. - se fue sin voltear a verme, dirigiendo directamente a su habitación

¿por qué? ¿por qué eres así, Se-chan? Eso me hace sentir muy mal.

Se-chan…


End file.
